Broken and Beautiful
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: Puck after Juvie AU...Just a differnt twist...It will be dark and a haunting journey..The pairing is with an OC I thought of..Puck has so much inside of himself that needs to be explored..And a friend or two to help him along the way...Please review!
1. Chapter 1

When birds decide to fly…

The streets of Lima are still in the middle of the night; no cars, no people, not even dogs barking. It is an eerie feeling being back in this town.

The house is dark, no lights or life is visible. The drapes are closed and the porch light is off. She shakes her head at the thought of walking into that place in the dark.

The memories are not good for her, the pain washing back over her as she pulls into the drive way. The memories are too much to bear for her. She expects to see her parents sitting on the front porch waiting for her like they did so many summer nights.

Her father sitting in the porch swing, holding hands with her mother. The looks that pass between them, genuine love. She misses the looks, the way their hands always found each other even in the hardest times. Her breath catches in her throat at the memories.

Her mother asking how her date went, did he treat you with respect? The question always hung in the air as she tried to come up with an answer that would make her mom smile. She always told her mom that "yes, whoever treated her like a princess".

She never allowed them to find out the truth until it was too late for her. She could never find the look from a man/boy that her father gave her mother and vise versa. It was never there for her.

She really looks at the house and sees it for what it is, a lonely place that needs someone that will take care of it. And she looks in the rear view mirror and sees what her parents never saw….A scared woman looking for redemption.

The realtor, Mrs. Lang, said that all the utilities had been restored to the house and that she personally aired out the house that morning. From the looks of it Mrs. Lang lied to her.

She feels like screaming, "Lima one of your losers is back" or what she really feels like screaming "the Bitch is back Lima lock up your men".

Abby laughs out loud as the tears fall like rain from her blue green eyes.

She has no idea what the town of Lima has in store for her return.

She backs out of the driveway, she is not ready for first encounter in almost twelve years with a past she left behind, she heads to the Holiday Inn she saw on the other side of town. At least the lights were on there and no ghosts to haunt her.

Because hopefully somewhere something is waiting on us…..


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided that I needed to let everyone know that the titles of each chapter will either be song titles from Mark's album Pipedreams or lyrics from the songs…I sat and listened to the actual lyrics and they are intense, so completely different than Glee music…Give it a listen and really listen to the lyrics...You will learn part of his life and his thoughts…Peace_

_The Descent by Mark Salling_

_All your friends surround you_

_They're made out of air_

_They act like they do but they_

_don't really care_

**Noah Puckerman had survived Juvie, but barely. He would not talk about the experience to anyone.**

**In one month he had learned that the Puckasorus was not a badass, but a young man that wasn't ready for the harsh reality of people that really don't give a shit about you or themselves. **

**He learned that no matter how much bravado he had someone was there to break him down and to laugh while they did it. These psychos were not impressed with his rep, as a matter of fact many told him on a daily basis that what he did was stupid and that he was a pussy.**

**The first beating was his "initiation" to Juvie, that was what the guard told him. He could have sworn that he heard his ribs crack as two guys held him while James used him as a practice dummy. He could barely move the next day and the guards only laughed at his slow and labored movements.**

**A few days later, he was grabbed in the showers. The bruises; blue, black and red lined his chest and abdomen. He looked weak and they knew it. They rubbed their naked bodies against his, telling him in explicit terms what they were going to do to him later. He tried to fight back, but they only laughed at him shoving him around, back and forth as they laughed at him.**

**He was terrified and breaking. **

**He thought of suicide after a week in the detention center. **

**Now he lay in his own bed, in the dark, with silent tears slipping from the corners of his beautiful eyes. Nothing was the same, he wasn't the same person that walked into that hell hole and he sure as fuck wasn't the same one that walked out of it. **

**His chances were over, the only thing left was prison after he turned eighteen in a couple of months. All it would take is one screw up, one infraction of the law or his probation and he would be facing some serious time. Would life be better off without Noah Puckerman?**


	3. consumed by indirection

The phone on the nightstand rings shrilly in the darkened room. The sound causes a verbal barrage to erupt from her. She cant seemingly make it stop. "Where the hell is the fucking noise maker?" she yells to no one in particular.

She turns on the bedside table as the noise stops. She looks around the room trying to remember where she is and why she is there in a strange hotel room. She remembers going to the house and not being able to go inside it.

The phone begins to ring again and she nearly knocks everything off the nightstand when she snatches the receiver from its cradle. "Hello,'" her voice is groggy and gruff sounding to her ears. "Yeah, thanks I am awake now", she shakes her head at the overtly friendly and way too freaking perky sounding voice.

She stretches before letting her feet hit the soft carpet. She takes a long hot shower and scrubs the night's long drive off her body, the smell of honeysuckle fills the air. The towel is kinda scruffy but it feels good against her skin.

She pulls out a pair of skinny jeans, black knee boots and a light blue cashmere sweater. She is a minimalist using very little make up and a single braid of her red and blonde hair to the side. She smiles at herself in the mirror, it is a fake smile, the same one she wears everyday.

She packs her dirty laundry in a bag and does a quick once over before leaving the card key on the dresser. She opens the door and is greeted by the a cold sunny morning. She takes the biggest step of her adult life out the door.

Putting her bags in the back of the Mountaineer, she takes a look around Lima. Cringing inwardly, she climbs in and heads to the little diner she saw last night. "I hope they have fresh coffee and decent food", she thinks as she heads out into the morning traffic.

The small diner is nearly full, but she enters the establishment anyway. She picks a booth that is next to the window. She nods to Shelly the waitress and asks for coffee and a glass of orange juice. Picking up the menu she quickly learns there is no healthy breakfast items on the menu.

When Shelly brings her cup of java and oj to her, she hands the menu back and asks if they serve fresh fruit. Shelly looks as if someone asked her to solve world hunger in one meal. She shakes her head and says "naw", "But they do have some really tasty waffles", Shelly says with a worn out smile.

"I guess I will just have a bowl of oatmeal, light on the butter", she places her order to Shelly and looks out the window. Sipping her coffee, she makes mental notes of the changes she sees.

Different businesses, strip malls, and car washes line up the main highway. The traffic is light, not like the traffic in either Atlanta or Charleston. She smiles, already missing the morning road rage sessions going to the shops. She wondered how long it would take before someone would let her know she was number one.

Her memories were interrupted by the arrival of her breakfast and Shelly's half assed comment about some extra butter in case she changes her mind. The more she looks at Shelly the more she looks familiar to her. The faded black hair and crooked teeth, plus the attitude clicked in her mind. But she kept her thoughts to herself.

The oatmeal is decent and the coffee is hot, those are the only perks of Danny's Diner. She pays her tab and walks out the front door when she suddenly remembers her cell phone. "Shit" she mutters under her breath as she remembers leaving it in the console of her SUV.

She climbs in and grabs the phone, it is completely dead. She digs through the glove box hunting the charger, finding it, she plugs it in and watches as her blackberry comes to life after a couple of minutes.

Ten new text messages and six missed calls light up the screen. She listens to her voicemail first. Two messages from Sean at the shop in Atlanta, two messages from Luc in Charleston, and two messages from the realtor.

"Dammit, dammit", she says as she hit's the steering wheel. She had completely forgot about the meeting with Mrs. Lang. "Well I will just tell her the truth about staying at a hotel and reschedule or simply pick up the key to the shop", she thinks as she dials her number.

After a brief and terse conversation with Mrs. Lang, she started the Mountaineer and headed for the Real Estate office. "How can you be too busy to raise a couple of windows and leave a light on", she fumes to herself. "What could be so important that someone could not do there job", she continues the one sided conversation in her mind as she turns at the red light.

_Migration by Mark Salling_

_Consumed by indirection_

_And I find I am wanting more_


	4. starting to slide

I am not a fugitive

I just wanted to be free

From the secrets and the ghosts

That have been chasing after me

Puck is brought out of his thoughts by his little sister, she is knocking softly on his door. He wipes the tears from his face thankful for the darkness to hide his bloodshot eyes.

He opens the door and a small figure comes into his room. She clings to him, wrapping tiny arms around his waist as far as they would reach. "Puck, can I sleep with you?" she asks in a tiny voice he knows too well. She has had a nightmare, a bad one from the sound of her voice.

"Sure, climb in" he sweeps his hand towards his bed. She takes off nearly leaping into his bed and getting into her "spot". It has been her spot since their father left a few years ago. She was only four when he left, but the nightmares had started when she was three. She would hear the fighting between their parents. Hell the whole neighborhood could he thought to himself.

He kisses her forehead and tells her goodnight. She snuggles into his side and he wraps his arms around his little sister. Before she drifts off to sleep, she asks him to promise her something and he says sure, "you will always be here for me". It is a simple request, but one of the hardest he has ever agreed to, but she is all he has too.

Squeezing her tight, "I promise Beck, I am not ever going to leave you alone". The tears form in his beautiful hazel eyes. He cant stop the painful thoughts that are running through his mind, "I cant do it, I cant leave her without someone to look out for her".

He finally drifts off to sleep and only has one nightmare; and somehow he doesn't wake Becky when he jerks awake terrified of the demons that haunt his dreams.

The alarm goes off next to the bed and it is Monday morning, his first day back at school since going away. "Going away", that was his mothers way of dealing with his stay at Juvie around her friends and the general public. She acted like it was a fucking vacation for him, like nothing changed, like he didn't change.

He shuts off the alarm and wakes up Becky, telling her it is time to get up and get ready for school. She asks for five more minutes, just a little more sleep. He smiles as he nudges her again. She slowly gets out of his bed and wanders down the hall to her own room. He knows he will have to go in there in a few minutes and wake her again.

Puck slowly walks to the closet and finds a pair of jeans and a tee shirt to wear for the day. He grabs his clothes and heads to the shower, stopping along the way to tell Becky that her five minutes are really up this time. He closes the door behind him and drops his clothes on the vanity. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and doesn't even recognize himself.

His eyes are rimmed in red and dark, hallow circles lay beneath them. The bruise on his cheek, the cut on his upper lip are still visible. He pulls his shirt over his head and hisses, the movement sends white hot pain through his ribs and abdomen. He starts the shower without even looking at bruises that are scattered all over his upper body. He doesn't have to see them to know they are there.

The last "lesson" from James had been brutal, he said it would teach him who was really a badass mother and who wasn't one. And he wasn't a badass mother.

The hot water feels good to his pain filled body and the privacy of being alone in the shower is unnerving to Puck. He leaves the shower curtain pulled back so that he can see if anyone is there waiting for him.

A locked door just isn't enough to feel safe for Puck. Its hard for him to even close his eyes while washing his Mohawk. He leans against the shower wall trying to fight the memories that are threatening to come to the surface, the scream that he holds inside.

He remembers the promise that he made to Becky last night and knows that he has to go, to survive this nightmare his life has become. He turns the water off, steps out to dry off and quickly dresses.

Becky is waiting for him, dressed with book bag over her shoulder. She gives him a broad smile and says, "I am so glad you're home Noah". She takes his hand and pulls him to the backdoor.


	5. Coming home

She walks into the Real Estate office with an attitude. I have been in this shithole of a town less than twenty four hours and I am ready to leave it. It was a mistake coming back here, a mistake thinking that ten years could erase the pain and the memories. She made her mind up on the drive from the Diner to just cancel the deal, to put her parents home on the market.

She tells the receptionist that she is here to see Mrs. Lang about a shop on Main Street. The poor woman must know that I am pissed as hell after the look she just gave me or maybe Mrs. Lang told her I was pissy on the phone earlier. Fuck it, I don't care. I knew this would happen, that no matter how or what the looks were about it would lead to the same place in my soul.

Crystal, the mousy receptionist, says "Mrs. Lang will see you now", in a voice that is barely a squeak. I get up to walk down the hallway to the last door on the right. My back straight and my chin held up high, I open the door.

Mrs. Lang stands as I enter the room. She is attractive for her age which looks to be late fifties. She is a "beauty parlor lady" as my mother would have said. Perfect hair, perfect nails and the perfect business suit from last season. She is the epitome of Real Estate Magazine.

She extends her perfectly manicured hand to me and I shake it firmly. Her eyes widen for just a moment, she knows that it is a power play on my part. A simple gesture to show her that I will be the one to set the tone of this meeting.

She offers me chair that is directly opposite of hers across the desk. As I am sitting down I notice a folder on her desk, it has my name on it.

Mrs. Lang begins apologizing for last night. She was helping out a friend the night before who was dealing with her juvenile delinquent son. It seems he just got out of Juvenile Hall for trying to steal an ATM by driving his truck through the front of the store.

Her friend it seems was not handling the situation at all, meaning she had been drinking quite heavily and crying most of the night. Mrs. Lang had tried to console her by listening to her and making sure she didn't hurt herself.

I begin to soften towards this distraught situation, she was only trying to help her friend. I tell her that is was really no problem, the hotel was clean and the bed was warm. She offers to reimburse me for the cost, but I tell her that wont be necessary.

We begin to talk about the shop on Main Street and she asks me if I would like to go and see it. I tell her I would like to go alone and just spend a little time there and see if it is something I can work with and make it like my other shops. She hands me the keys to the doors, front and back. I thank her and I will be back after lunch to return the keys.

As I turn to leave, she tells me that she knew my parents. I simply nod and continue to walk out the door, again thanking her for her time.

Okay so much for leaving this town, I laugh at myself. I climb into my SUV and start driving towards the town square, to hopefully a new chapter in my life. The doubts are still there, the voices still screaming at me to run, take the keys back and get out of this shithole before it is too late.

_**Untitled song by Mark Salling**_

_**Are you afraid**_

_**The pressures building**_

_**The ground is the future**_

_**The past is the ledge**_


	6. They will never find what is hidden insi

Puck's POV

Puck drops Becky off at her school and feels the fear creep slowly through his body. She had kept him calm talking about nothing and everything on the ride, now she was walking in to the school building waving at the door.

He pulls out of the parking lot and turns towards to McKinley, suddenly he cant breath, his whole body is shaking and he feels like he is going to pass out. He pulls over and tries to calm his nerves. He tries taking deep breaths and closes his eyes, thinking back to the promise he made to Becky.

He finally feels like he can safely drive and pulls back on to the road. He pulls into the parking lot and sees the familiar faces, yet they are strangers in his eyes. Some wave at him, some turn away not looking at him and others look right through him.

He parks and puts on the "badass Puck face", he just wants to get through the day, to be able to go home when the final bell rings. He grabs his backpack and gets out.

He walks straight to Mr. Figgins' office, where he is suppose to meet with his probation officer, Tom Watson. They are suppose to discuss his conditions of his probation. It is basically, if he skips school, gets into a fight, or causes any general trouble, he will be back in that hellhole called Juvie.

After the meeting he heads to class, the hallways nearly empty and that suits him just fine. He really doesn't want to see the looks or hear the whispers about "what happened" to him.

"They don't know they were not there", his mind screams at him. He pushes the voices and thoughts from his head.

He makes it through his first few classes with minimal trouble, most of the students gave him a wide berth in the hallways. But even with a wide berth, he could still feel people brushing against him and all he wanted to was turn around and beat the hell of whoever it was touching him. Yet all he could do was keep walking, acting like it didn't bother him at all.

Lunch time was spent outside. He couldn't help the need to feel free, to be able to walk almost anywhere he wanted to without seeing guards or looking over his shoulder waiting for the next attack or lesson planned by James.

He doesn't even eat, really he hasn't had any appetite since being sent to Juvie. If he did eat he could not keep it down for very long and he would not add that to the list of issues he had going on now at school.

After lunch he was elbowed a couple of times, he knew it wasn't on purpose. He stumbled once from the shock of the pain, he knew his face couldn't hide it. He could only hope that no one noticed it. But someone did notice but they were too afraid to question him at school.

Kurt's POV

Kurt was driving to school when he noticed Puck's truck sitting on the side of the road, as he drove past it he noticed Puck was in the driver's seat with his head thrown back against the back glass.

There wasn't any sign of an accident or any other trouble, so he kept going on to school. The nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong with the badass of McKinley High School.

Kurt knows that juvie is not a good place, no form of rehabilitation just more ways to learn how to be a better criminal or resident badass. He sighs at the thought of Puck going back to his old ways or being a worse bully than before.

Kurt doesn't see Puck until after lunch. He has heard all the rumors going around school, but the one thing that seemed to be repeated over and over was that Puck was different, withdrawn from everyone.

He knows that Puck is in the hallway as the rest of his classmates start walking around an obstacle, it is almost like the parting of the Red Sea. He looks at Puck from across the hall and sees a freshman's elbow catch Puck in his ribs. The misstep wasn't missed by Kurt, neither was the flash of extreme pain that flashed across his face for a moment.

He wanted to go to Puck and let him know that he was here if he needed him, but he knew that would only embarrass the resident badass so he stayed away. He didn't understand why he wanted to comfort Puck and he didn't understand why a single tear fell from his azure eyes.

_Willing and Wonderful by Mark Salling_

_If your willing_

_I will be wonderful_


	7. The black in your soul is natural

She drives around the Lima town square looking for the store front with the numbers 1275. After circling a couple of times, she finds it. "What the hell?", she declares as she parks in front of the shop.

The shop is what she is looking for, but the vision she sees beyond the glass paned windows causes her to stare open mouthed at the building. She closes her eyes thinking it could be a trick of the sun causing shadows to form inside of the building.

She opens her eyes to sight once again. "Nope, it is still there", she shakes her head and decides to get out and look the place over anyway. She slips a key in the lock of the door and says a silent prayer, "Please let it be safe to walk around in there".

Once the door is unlocked she has to literally push the door open with force to gain entry to the place. She steps in amid the rubble and debris that is scattered everywhere. Dust is everywhere, floating in the breeze from the now opened doorway.

Boxes, stacks of old news papers, bags of garbage are everywhere. The mess covers most of the floor and counters.

She takes a tentative step farther inside of the shop when someone calls out her name.

"Abby Morgan", a man in a very ugly tie waves at her through the dust streaked window, "Is that you?"

She grimaces and turns around at the same time, "Shit someone recognized me" she thinks as she replaces the frown with the all too familiar fake smile. She steps back out onto the sidewalk.

"Hello. Do I know you?" she asks the tall jock looking man in front of the store. God his tie is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Fucking A it has pumpkins on it, she laughs to herself.

"Uh, Tom Watson, Jeff's older brother", the not so bad looking face says as he looks at the ground. "I heard you were coming back to Lima to open up a shop or something".

Her blue green hazel eyes suddenly turn dark green with fury. The fake smile falls from her lips as they go into a thin straight line. "Jeff's brother, Jeff's brother", she thinks over and over in her mind.

"I just thought I would welcome you back to Lima", he says as he shuffles his feet and looks at everything but her face. He hurriedly tells her the reason he knows about her return is the fact that he owns the building that she is looking at buying for her shop.

She hears his voice but not his words. She has gone back ten years in time to the last time she saw him.

He was standing in the living room at his parents house when Jeff told his family the "wonderful" news. She can still see their faces, hear their voices.

"So you knocked up your first piece of ass, huh, little brother?" those words were spoken by the bastard standing in front of her now. Jeff's parents weren't any kinder to her either. "So what's the whore's name that says you're the father?", Jeff's father states more than asking a question even though she was standing right there beside Jeff.

She balls up her fists and before she realizes what she is doing she punches Tom twice, with a left and right. One to the nose and the other landing under his eye.

Tom stumbles back from the force of the blows taken aback by the fact she hits hard as a man. He knows he had that plus much more coming from the still pissed off woman advancing on him even now.

Abby's fists hurt from the two punches she threw, her knuckles are turning red. She opens her mouth and verbally lets him have it as she stalks toward him.

"Fuck you Tom Watson, fuck your family and fuck this one horse town too", she doesn't even realize the tears that are falling down her crimson cheeks.

"How dare you or anyone from your family welcome me home", she is yelling now not caring who is listening to her rant. "You people, you self righteous, arrogant, bastards are the reason I left in the first place. You and your precious family destroyed me, destroyed the life I had here in Lima. You even had my own parents believing the lies your parents took precious care in spreading about me!"

The rant stops as it turns into sobs and she collapses into the arms of the very person she is screaming at with all of her fury.

Tom knows she is broken, beautiful but broken, as she sobs into his chest. Her small fists are still swinging at him, pounding his chest.

_The Descent by Mark Salling_

_Reminds me again_

_Of the black in your soul its natural_

_I could take these problems and_

_Blame them on you_

_I know what you did and you know_

_What I do_


	8. Emotional Capacity

The one thing I keep forgetting to add: I don't own Glee or the characters from the show…My OC Abby is mine..Please review and let me know how I am doing..Peace

Puck waits outside until everyone is inside the choir room. The noise of everyone talking about their next assignments and who was being paired with whom. He used to find the noise, the chattering of his friends, soothing and comforting.

Yeah his friends, the ones that didn't bother to even visit him while he was incarcerated for thirty days. No one called, no one wrote, no one even acknowledged the fact he had been gone for a long time from everything that had meant something to him.

Now the noise was deafening, making the walls close in, suffocating him. He had hoped that the familiar surroundings would make him feel welcome, instead it made him feel more like an outsider. He sees Quinn.

He had heard about Quinn and the new guy Sam, hell they even recruited him for Glee club. Guess that shows how much they really missed him, he thinks bitterly to himself.

The last time he talked with Quinn he still stood a chance of being together. But then again, once she gave Beth away, she went back to being the ice queen from hell. Puck saw the changes before he left for Juvie. He knew he was never nothing more than a way to get back at Finn.

He looks around the room one last when he sees Hummel offer a wave and a soft smile. Kurt lightly touches the empty chair next to him offering it to him. He is about to take Kurt up on his offer when his world erupts into chaos.

He was caught up in his thoughts so he never heard Mr. Shue coming up behind him. If he had it might have ended better than it did, but he didn't.

Mr. Shue's POV

I saw Puck standing in the doorway of the choir room. I have to admit my heart went out to the guy. He has had a hard life and then the mess with Quinn, Finn and the baby seemed to push him over the edge.

I never thought about my friendly gesture would get that response from him. I forgot how painful being slammed into lockers could be.

I walked up behind Puck and slapped him on the back, before I could get any words out of my mouth I was flying backwards towards the wall of lockers. With Puck's angry face inches from my own, I could see the fear, pain, and absolute terror in the young man's eyes. He had on fist wrapped in the front of my shirt and the other drawn back aimed at my face.

The next events were a mix of hysteria and words that made no sense. Someone was pulling Puck off of me, while others were screaming at him.

Kurt's POV

I saw Puck standing in the doorway, the emotions flashing across his face were heartbreaking and frightening to see. No one paid any attention to him or they were just ignoring him, he knew the feelings that were breaking Puck's heart. He had always felt so alone and that was the biggest hurt of all, loneliness in a room full of _your friends_.

He saw Puck look his way, he doesn't know why he smiled and offered a seat next to him, but when Puck nodded to him he felt better at making the gesture. That was until Mr. Shue touched him from behind.

The next seconds were in slow motion to my brain. I saw the momentary look of pure fear flash in Pucks eyes.

Puck reacted violently to Mr. Shue touching him, startling him. Before I could blink, Puck had violently turned around, shoving Mr. Shue backwards towards the lockers. His hand grabbed the front of Mr. Shue's shirt, the other becoming a fist drawing back to hit him.

Finn was across the room before anyone else, he grabbed Puck from behind; one arm circling around his waist and the other hooking around Puck's arm.

I followed quickly trying my best to be heard over the girls screaming for Puck to stop. They were starting to cry and to make the situation worse.

Puck turned his fury on Finn, trying to squirm out of his grasp, swinging wildly and he started screaming, "No, No, No". The fear and anger mixing in Puck's voice.

I looked at Mr. Shue, he looked shaken but okay. He was pushing himself off the lockers going towards Puck with his arm outstretched trying to calm him down. It wasn't working, Puck only fought harder against Finn.

I screamed for the girls to shut the hell up and it must have sunk in because it was quiet now except for Puck still screaming for Finn to stop, to let him go.

I walked in front of Mr. Shue and in a loud voice, "Noah, its me Kurt. I am not going to touch you, I just want you to calm down. NOAH LOOK AT ME!" That seemed to get his attention and he stopped screaming, but not struggling against Finn. His eyes were flying over person in the hallway, finally looking at me.

"Noah, please, no one is going to hurt you here. Please you are scaring everyone, including me", I said in a calm voice. I was anything but calm on the inside, I was terrified of what I had just witnessed from our resident badass.

Puck looked like he realized where he was at; finally calming down enough for Finn to loosen his hold on him. Kurt saw the tears welling up in Puck's eyes, spilling over his beautiful dark lashes.

Puck's voice broke as he spoke, "Yeah right Hummel, no one is ever going to hurt me again, especially all of you. Fuck you all. No one cared enough to come and see me, to even call me while I was in that hell hole. So what you all thought I was on a vacation? None of you know what it was like being in there, but I do. You know what? I knew all along I had no real friends, that I didn't matter to any of you." He didn't seem to realize the tears that were falling freely down his dark cheeks.

He turned to Mr. Shue, "Fuck you and fuck this stupid club, I quit" he spat with enough venom to make Mr. Shue take a step back. He turned and ran down the hall to the exit door and never looking back pushed the door open and walked away from them.

No one, not one single one of us went after the broken, beautiful young man. Mr. Shue just ushered us back into the room. He was walking a little stiff, but he brushed it off when Rachel said something about reporting it.

That's when I lost it.

(I am writing this a little differently, more of a script style here because of the exchanges between all the students.)

Kurt- "Shut up Miss Berry whose shit don't stink. Do you want to send him back to Juvie?"

Rachel" "Maybe he needs to go back there you twisted little diva"

Mercedes-"Watch who you calling a diva there Miss Got To Be The Center Of The World"

Finn-"I think we need to tell Mr. Figgins, I'm with Rachel. Maybe he does need to go back, he just attacked Mr. Shue."

Mr. Shue-"We are not telling anyone this happened, Puck was right about one thing. None of us were there for him. We have no idea what it was like for him in that place."

Kurt- "Mr. Shue is right. We should be ashamed of ourselves. One of our classmates went through something that by the reaction we all just witnessed was horrific. None of us cared enough about Puck to go and visit him, to offer him support and friendship."

Finn- "Since when did you jump on the Puck bandwagon, Kurt? Did you forget about all trips you made to the dumpster, the name calling, the same names being spray painted on your locker?"

Kurt- "No I haven't but since Puck joined Glee he changed and he even stood up for me a couple of times. All of you think about the last time you were slushied by Puck, when was it? Before he joined Glee?"

Artie-"He was changing like Kurt said, he even helped me with my chair a couple of times."

Tina-"He was nice to me before he left, he even smiled at me when he held open a door for me."

Mercedes- "When he used me to regain his popularity, he was a total gentleman to me. I enjoyed the way he treated me, until I saw him throw a kid in the dumpster. But after we broke up and I told him what I thought about the way he treated the other kids, I never saw him throw anyone else in the dumpster."

Finn- "He got Quinn pregnant and the whole mess during the pregnancy. Not telling me that he got her drunk and pregnant at the same time. He hasn't changed and he never will."

Kurt-"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU AND QUINN THROWING THAT AROUND LIKE IT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR ALL THE DRAMA THAT THE TWO OF YOU CAUSED. YES PUCK GOT QUINN PREGNANT, BUT THE LAST TIME I CHECKED IT TOOK TWO FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. AND FROM WHAT I KNOW ABOUT THE SITUATION, SHE WENT TO PUCK. HE DIDN'T SEARCH HER OUT TO FUCK HER OR TO FUCK YOU OVER EITHER. YOU WERE FAWNING LIKE A LOST PUPPY OVER BERRY BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE AT THE TIME. SO ALL OF YOU ARE TO BLAME, NOT JUST PUCK! GET OVER YOURSELF FINN AND YOU TOO ICE BITCH. THE TWO OF YOU SHARE IN THE BLAME OF WHAT HAPPENED TO PUCK!

Mr. Shue-"Kurt that is enough with the language. And .."

Kurt-"I mean no disrespt Mr. Shue, but did you go see Puck while he was in Juvie?"

Mr. Shue- "No I didn't, and I regret that now. I should have supported Puck."

Kurt-"Would say that if this hadn't happened today? Or would you still not care that one of your students was alone and scared out of his mind?"

Kurt grabs his messenger bag and walks towards the door. He reaches for the door knob and turns around one last time, "I am not feeling like singing happy fucking songs at the moment. So I will take my leave". he tells them as he opens the door and walks away from the staring looks of friends.

_Illusions by Mark Salling_

_I was checking out a movie on a _

_Saturday night_

_Found myself sympathizing with the _

_Characters plight_

_Because he used to be good_

_But not any more_

_Now he's a star _

_but he's started a war_


	9. Doppelganger

Tom leads Abby to his office around the corner, she is not fighting him as he guides her there. He closes the door behind them and sits her in a chair by his desk. He sits opposite of her, offering her a tissue.

She snatches the tissue from him and starts wiping her face and blows her nose. She is still so mad, so angry but she cant seem to stop crying in front of man she hates with all her soul.

He hands her the whole box, this is going to be a long day he thinks to himself. He remembers what his family did to her and grimaces at the memories coming into his mind. I know that she hates me, my whole family, for what we did to her. It wasn't just to her but her whole family.

Abby is calming down now, she no longer wants to kill the bastard sitting across from her. She takes a few more tissues and finishes drying her eyes and face. She takes a long breath and begins to tell him off again.

"I cant believe that you are just sitting there and not go running to the phone to let the rest of Lima that their number one loser is in town. The slut that ruined your lives is back in town, the girl that made your lives so miserable is back to cause more heartbreak in this Podunk town." She is slowly losing her voice and she is starting to sound like a squeaky toy. This only makes her more angry.

Tom lets a smirk form on his lips as her voice starts squeaking, but soon hides it as he sees her becoming more angry. He tries to take her hand in his, but she jerks it away quickly eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Abby, I know that you hate me and my family. I have been apologizing for an hour now, but you wont listen to me. I have a deal to offer you about the shop and I need you to really listen to me okay?" He was speaking so fast that she could not interrupt him and her voice wouldn't allow it either.

Abby nods her head, she is not ready to give in to let him make it all better. Yet she wants to hear what he has to say, to maybe make sense of what is happening to her and with her. So many years of anger and hurt just cant be washed away in one meeting.

"I will give you the shop for one year, rent free. You can see if this is where you really want to be or not. I know you can afford to buy the building, but this way if you want to run away again then nothing is holding you here", Tom knows that part of his statement will be met with mistrust and anger.

Abby looks at him with questioning eyes.

Abby's POV

A year rent free and the option to leave, run his words not mine, whenever I want. If the business is failure, which it wont be, I will have lost only time and a few bills. This isn't a bad deal even if it would be making a deal with a demon from her past.

He looks like he is trying to be sincere even after I busted his nose and blacked his eye. Maybe I should give it a try…..A small smile plays at her lips and not the fake she wears everyday….

Tom can see the wheels turning in her mind and the corners of her lips starting to curve upwards, he knows she wants to say yes. And then he almost blows it.

"Abby I have only one request of you, there is a young man that needs an after school job and he could help you on the weekends too", as soon as the words leave his lips he regrets it.

"Oh you have a request from me? I knew there was some kind of hidden agenda here on your part. You haven't changed a bit Tom, you still think I am someone that you can boss around?" Her voice takes on an angry squeaky sound that is punctuated with her throwing the tissue box at his head.

As she rises to leave his office he takes her hand and more or less pushes her back in the chair. "Abby, you came back here wanting a second chance at life here at home. You want to be able to face the ghosts, the demons that haunt you." He sighs as she slumps back in the chair and watches her tears start falling again.

"This person I am wanting you to hire needs the same things that you do, a second chance to have a home here to have a life. He has had an extremely difficult time in his life, he needs to feel like he deserves to be wanted to be needed in this God forsaken place I call home." He pauses long enough to gauge her reaction.

"He just got out of Juvie and the events leading up to his incarceration were a direct result in how he was treated here by people he thought were his friends and family. He needs this chance and so do you Abby. Give him the chance no one gave you back then." He has laid all of his cards on the table and now it is up to her to make the choice.

Abby uses the sleeves of her sweater to wipe the new tears away from her face. She knows what Tom just said are true, she has to face her demons to ever have a decent life here or anywhere for that matter. She has tried in two other cities and it didn't work out in either one of them.

Tom is reaching for the box of tissues she threw at him when she agrees to the arrangement with her own stipulations.

"I will agree to all of this but I have to meet him and if he is too rough around the edges or is a psycho killer in the making, I reserve the right to say NO. And I will pay you some type of rent each month, a nominal fee to use your building, if I stay take it off the sale price. And thank you, for at least making me see that I do need to do this for me and not anyone else. But it doesn't mean that we are going to be friends, I still hate you for all the hell your family put me and my family through." She waits for his response with a dead on gaze that shows she is not changing her mind about this or him for that matter.

Tom holds his hand out to her to seal the deal, "Okay Abby, I will set up a time tomorrow after school for him to drop by and see you. I will call you and let you know, Okay?"

She shakes his hand, nodding yes to him. She reaches across his desk and scribble her cell phone number down, "I think you will need this" she squeaks at him. She hands him the notepad.

"I will call Mrs. Lang and let her know that we have a deal and you just keep the keys. And thanks Abby for helping when no one else has the decency to be kind to someone." He offers her his hand once again.

Taking his hand, "I havent said that I would hire him yet, I still have to meet him", she says as she turns to walk out of the front door, "Call me tomorrow".

_Doppelganger by Mark Salling_

_If the struggle is prolonged_

_Ending is abrupt cant you tell_

_That I am a product of hell_


	10. So maybe something is wrong with u

Kurt's POV

_Kurt walking out the door and down the hallway…What he is thinking and how he is feeling about the melt down he just witnessed by Puck._

I cant believe that Finn is still playing the "I am so fucked over by Puck card". Does he really believe anyone wants to hear that crap over and over again? Shit, I know I don't.

Finn could have been the hero if he had offered support of Puck instead of siding with that bitch Berry in sending Puck back to Juvie.

I see Puck's backpack laying in the hallway, forgotten by the terrified young man. My God the look on Puck's face, the real terror I saw in his eyes. He looked like he could actually kill Mr. Shue.

I reach down and pick it up. The zipper is broken from too much wear and tear; and maybe from being slung off abruptly before he went after Mr. Shue.

There are actual text books from class in it, along with a long list of homework for Puck. I look through the papers that are shoved loosely within it.

Puck is actually smart by the grades showing on the papers. All are B's and A's, except for English and the paper is marked a C in red ink.

Looking at the exit doorway, I make my mind up. I am going to find Noah Puckerman and return his backpack to him. And just maybe make sure he is safe and the rest of the world.

Kurt walks out the same door, that just minutes before Puck slammed open, and starts on a quest. He can be Puck's friend, a true friend like he should have been a long time ago.

Puck's POV

_Sitting in the driver's seat of his truck._

What the hell did I just do?

I almost beat the shit out of one of the few adults that have treated me half assed decently in my life. Mr. Shue has to hate me now. I saw the fear in his eyes before he hit the lockers hard when I threw him off of me.

Finn attacking me from behind, well attacking wasn't the right word either. He was just trying to get me off Mr. Shue, to keep me from hurting him. But he wouldn't let go of me, he kept holding me like they did in the showers.

Then Kurt Hummel yelled at me to look at him and it was like switching the channel. I could see him and I could hear him talking to me. It was like he knew what was going on when I heard him say he wasn't going to touch me. How did he know how to say that?

I could see the fear in his eyes as he talked to me, he was afraid of me too. I couldn't stand looking at his eyes anymore, seeing the terror. I also couldn't stand the looks from the rest of them.

They were looking at me like I was trash like I would dirty up their lives if I was in it any longer. My chest felt like it was going to explode, it hurt so much to see the looks on their faces. So I did what I do best and put my best badass face on and lashed out at them.

Then I ran, the tears blurring my sight as I stumbled through the parking lot to my truck.

I am just sitting in my truck trying to calm down, to stop the tremors that are racking through my body. Okay, I am crying like my little sister does when she isn't feeling well.

I see Kurt Hummel walking towards my truck and he is carrying my backpack in his hand. I want to start my truck and leave, drive away before he reaches me.

But for some unknown reason I cant…..

Kurt's POV

I find Noah in the parking lot sitting in his truck. Yeah I said Noah, I decided on the way to the parking lot that it sounded better than Puck. Noah humanizes him more than Puck, makes him more reachable to me.

I am terrified that he will lash out at me, he needs someone right now to let him know that he is okay and if he isn't to let him know that is okay too. By Gucci, I sound like Dr. Phil.

I see Noah wiping at his face, trying to dry the tears that fell so freely in the hallway. My own throat constricts, knowing what its like to cry because you're hurting so damn bad.

I walk up to the passenger door and wait for Noah to unlock it. Looking through the glass at his eyes make my own prick with tears. They are hollow, empty, like his soul is missing from his body.

He reaches over and unlocks the door and goes back to gripping the steering wheel.

I open the door, the hinges creaking from rust and age, the sound is quite nerve racking. I slowly set his backpack on the seat and push it towards him.

"You dropped this in the hallway outside of the choir room, I thought you might need it" my voice cracking just a little bit.

He just looks straight ahead and nods. I see a single tear slip down his cheek to fall on his worn coat. He doesn't even attempt to wipe it away.

"So do I need to wait around for the cops or just go and turn myself in to my probation officer?" His voice breaks and I see another tear escape from his hazel eye.

I climb into the truck with him, closing the door. He finally looks over at me and I see the fear is back in his eyes.

"No, neither. Mr. Shue told everyone to let it go." I say to him with sincere honesty. I don't know what made me climb into the truck or even if it was a good idea, but I am not going to let him think he is alone either.

"I bet Finn loved that", the anger coming back into his voice.

"Noah, I don't know what caused you to snap with Mr. Shue and I am not going to pretend to know. I just want you to know that you can talk to me and I will never betray what you tell me", I tell him in a soft voice.

"I know that we have never really been close or even really friends, but I would like to change that if its okay with you?" my voice cracks with the last couple of words.

A look of shock crosses his face and then a look of hope.

"Hummel, I don't want your sympathy if that is what the friend thing is about, that is the last thing I need", he tells me in a tired and confused voice.

"No I don't feel sorry for you. I cant explain what I am feeling, except that you were starting to change before Juvie and I don't want you to lose the humanity you had found", my voice sounds confident, even to me.

The laugh that escapes his lips is not one of humor, but of sarcasm.

"I don't know if I have any humanity left Hummel, seriously I don't know", he looks at me, into my eyes.

I hold his gaze letting him know that I am not backing down from him.

"Noah I meant what I said, I want to be friends with you" averting my gaze I grab his phone on the seat and put my number in his contact list. "Call me if you ever want to talk or just need to hang with someone", I tell him as I place his phone back on the truck seat.

I pull the door handle and start to get out of the truck, when I hear one broken word from Noah, "Thanks".

I close the door behind me and walk to my Navigator. I hear him crank his truck and pull away.

What have I gotten myself into now, trying to help someone so broken and beautiful?

_Lone Ranger by Mark Salling_

_Hey are you feeling sad today?_

_Did you catch the one you wanted_

_Just to watch them walk away?_

_Everyone becomes a therapist_

_You cant afford to pay_

_You're going insane_

_So maybe something is wrong with you_


	11. Remaining Ashes

Abby goes back to her Mountaineer and sees the door to the shop is still open, she looks at the keys in her hand and walks slowly to the door. She takes a breath and walks on in, its hers now for a year.

She stares at the piles of full garbage bags and all the old newspapers. Glancing at the date on the paper on the counter closest to the door makes her stop in her tracks, October 12, 2000.

She reaches out for the paper and unfolds it on the counter, looking at the headlines.

Local politician basically caught with his pants down. McKinley High lost their opening game. The county Fire Department get a new fire truck. The Fall Festival is announced for the first week in November.

She notices the water droplets on the newspaper and realizes she is crying, again. She crumples up the paper and slings it across the room.

(Abby thinking to herself, I hope that it makes sense cause I am writing it as I see it and hear it)

I remember the game and how upset Jeff was that they lost. We went back to his parents house and I let him take out his frustrations on me. I loved him and I loved the way he made me feel when he touched me. I thought we were so in love at the time.

The Fall Festival was wonderful, we won King and Queen. What else was suppose to happen, we were the head cheerleader and the quarterback in our senior year of high school. I remember feeling so proud that we had made it.

Two weeks later my world came crashing down around me. My life was destroyed with one conversation, and with the help of their manipulation and lies.

I had no one to talk to, to confide in, to tell them what my side of the story. The looks, the stares, the whispers….

When they were done with my life all I could do was run away, far away.

Why? Why couldn't someone just be my friend, my friend?

Now I am back to the this place that some call home and I call hell, to find myself. I have to be free from the demons and the ghosts that haunt my dreams.

I have to do this, I have to be strong and not let them win again.

She walks out into the cold brisk evening air and locks the shop door. Walking to her SUV, she turns to look in the direction of Tom's office.

She is tempted to go back there and hand him the keys and tell him the deal is off.

Instead, she looks around the town square and with her head held high yells, "Lima, give me your best shot, cause the whore is home!"

She notices the looks from people walking on the street, she just smiles and waves at them. Now she just has more thing to do while it is still daylight before she can call it a day, go home.

Getting in the SUV she drives to what a lifetime ago was her safe haven, her childhood home.

Tom's POV

I can hope that I did the right thing, getting her to stay here in the place that destroyed her life.

I know what we all did to her and I have always regretted my part in it. I knew that she wasn't the type of girl my parents portrayed her as, she loved my brother. I saw that every time she looked at him.

All my parents saw was a girl after _their golden boy son_. He was the quarterback, the big man at school. He was up for scholarships at several prestigious colleges, unlike me who chose a local community college.

My brother gave them the social status that my mother craved and my father wanted her happy so when she set out to destroy Abby we all helped her.

I never knew that my mother was such a vicious woman, the lies, the gossip she started everywhere about Abby was devastating to Abby's family. She made sure that the source of the lies never came back to her, until it was too late for an innocent girl.

The lies were convincing enough that her own family didn't believe her. Abby didn't have one single friend in this hellhole for a town. The only time anyone talked to her was to learn some sordid detail to spread around town.

Noah Puckerman is in the same place that Abby was ten years ago and still is stuck there. God, I can only hope that I am doing the right thing. Who knows maybe they can help each other heal.

Tom picks up the folder with Puck's name on it and looks for his home phone number, finding it he dials the number.

_(I am doing this dialogue one sided, I think Tom's reactions will tell Mrs. Puckerman's answers. )_

Mrs. Puckerman, this is Tom Watson Noah's probation officer.

No he's not in any more trouble, I need to talk with him though is he home?

_What the hell is up with his mother, she sounds like she expects or maybe wants him to go back to Juvie… _

Oh okay, could you give him a message for me?

_Its not like I am asking for you to take a bullet for him, cause I really don't think you would…_

Tell him I will be by tomorrow around four to pick him for a job interview. He needs to wear something nice.

_She is some piece of work…. _

I am sorry that it is an inconvenience for you to have to find a sitter for your daughter, but it is part of his probation agreement to pay for the damages he caused to the store.

_Damn…No one wonder the kid is screwed up, she expects him to be the fall guy for her.._

Just make sure he is ready when I get there Mrs. Puckerman.

_God, I had to hang up on her….This is about her son for pete's sake, not her…Fucking bitch from hell…._

Tom picks up the receiver once again to set up the meeting between Abby and Noah, he takes a deep breath as he dials her cell phone number and prays.

Abby pulls up to her parents home and just sits there for a minute before she turns the key off. Even in the daylight it is still scary for her to be there.

She feels her body shaking as she reaches for the door handle and says a small prayer to help her open her heart and her mind, to be able to forgive.

She looks at yard remembering the way her mother loved her flower beds and rose gardens. The smells that the summer winds would blow through the house, closing her eyes she could still smell them. She can still see her mother pulling weeds and smiling at her. The tears slip down her cheeks.

She opens her eyes and wipes away the tears taking a step towards the house. She follows the stone pathway her father, after much persuasion, laid for her mother. Her mother saw it on a gardening show and wanted to spruce up the place.

Abby makes it to the front porch, she feels her chest tighten, she feels like she is going to pass out. She sits on the stoop, trying to collect herself and her thoughts.

"Oh God I think I am going to throw up", she thinks as her stomach starts rolling. She starts breathing deeply trying to sooth the knot that is so tight in her stomach. After a couple of minutes she stands and walks to the front door, key in hand she unlocks the door.

She steps into a time warp, the house looks the same as it did when she left ten years ago. The kitchen is still the same wall paper and all, flowers and tea pots. She opens the curtains over the sink, letting in much needed sunlight into the room.

Abby's POV

From the kitchen on….

Mom's kitchen, her favorite room of the whole house. She always said it was the first and last place the family was together each day. She was right, breakfast and dinner were the two meals we could not miss.

I can still see her hovering over the stove top asking me or Dad to taste her new recipe from some cooking show she watched over the weekend.

I walk to the dinning room, the only time we used that room was for holidays or special occasions. Mom's china still sets in the cabinet Dad made for her, she was so proud of that piece of furniture.

I open the double window to let in the sun and air.

I walk to the stone fireplace in the living room, I can still smell oak and hickory in the air around it. Dad always built Mom a fire in the winter, she said it helped her to relax after work. I always thought it was a special thing just for them.

I open the windows that line the east wall of the room, Mom loved the sunlight but not when her favorite soap was on, then it was pain in her ass.

I run my hands along the bookcases that line the walls. My Dad made these too, but for me. He wanted me to fill all the shelves with books that I had read and I made it more than half way.

I walk to their bedroom in the back of the house. The door is shut and I feel like a monster is waiting for me behind it. I find I can barely breath as I turn the door knob and open the door.

I see their four poster bed and the handmade quilt that lays across it. My mother made it after they were married and living on their own. I let my fingers slide across the fabric and look around.

I see her vanity where I used to play dress up when I was little. I see my fathers wardrobe where I would hide from him when I was bad.

I cant stay in the room, the memories are too much.

I walk up the stairs to my old room. I close my eyes as I open the door. I expect to see it destroyed, to be barren,. But it isn't only the posters are gone from the walls.

I enter the room and walk to my old closet and find that even the clothes I didn't take with me are still there.

I cant believe that they didn't erase me, didn't get rid of my things.

I run back down the stairs and out the front door, I cant take anymore of the memories, the pain that is tearing my heart apart.

I am sitting back in my SUV when I see the light on my blackberry is blinking, I push the screen to see what I missed, text or call. I see a local number as a missed call and I have a new voice mail.

I call my voice mail to listen to the message, it is from Tom, he wants to meet tomorrow around four in the afternoon.

I scroll down the screen to the missed call number and push send, knowing that what happens next is all on me.

He answers on the second ring, I let him know that four is fine and I will be at my parents old house. He thanks me and I push the end button.

I look at the house and know that it is going to take more than just cleaning for me to be able to stay there, so I head back to the hotel for the night.

_Pipedreams by Mark Salling_

_But there is a bottle I drink_

_That makes me feel fine_

_And I am watching my life pass by_


	12. Take my medicine

He walks in back door and steps in to the kitchen. He barely gets both feet into the room before his ma starts ranting about how he has screwed up her life just like his father.

"What the hell did I do now, Ma?", he almost screams at her. He is emotionally exhausted after the melt down with everyone at school and then Hummel wanting to be friends. He still wasn't sure about that one.

_(The conversation between them)_

_Mrs. P- Your probation officer Mr. Watson called earlier. He said that you have a job interview tomorrow and he is going to pick you up around four. He said you have to dress nice._

_Puck- Did he say where or who the interview is with?_

_Mrs. P- No just to have you ready by four. What does he think I am going to do with your little sister? Just let her hang out here alone? _

_Puck- Mrs. Lang would probably stay with her. You know Ma I have to do this, it is part of me being out of that place._

_Mrs. P- Its always about you isn't it Noah? What you want, what you need…It is never about me or what I need…You are just like your father, you never think about anyone but yourself._

_Puck- What the hell Ma? I worked my ass off before Juvie to help you pay the bills…_

_Mrs. P- Yeah that was before you knocked up that whore that wasn't even Jewish. Then you gave her the money for your bastard child.._

_Puck- Ma, she wasn't a whore and my child wasn't a bastard either. I claimed my child and my name is on her birth certificate too…._

_Mrs. P- the whore claimed Finn was the father for months until she got caught…And where is your child now Noah? She gave her away cause she knew you would never be a good father…You are just like your own father you will never make anything out of your life, just another Lima loser._

_Puck- Shut up Ma! You don't know what you talking about, I am nothing like him. I would have been a good father to Beth and I would never have run away like my Dad…Quinn wouldn't have drove me away like you did Dad…_

Mrs. Puckerman attacks Puck then, plummeting him with her fists. She splits his lip open again and moves to his chest. He doesn't even try to stop her, he knows that will only increase her wrath.

Her small fists connect with the bruises and he almost goes down to his knees, but she doesn't notice the pain that he is in. He finally cant take it anymore and screams for her to stop.

She looks up at her son's face and sees the bloody lip, but its his eyes that frighten her. Her big, bad son is crying and there is hate in his eyes for her. She walks away to her bedroom. She offers no comfort to son.

The pain is too much for Puck, his knees start to buckle and he slowly crumples in to a heap on the floor. He tries to hold back the sobs that want to escape his battered lips.

He feels small hands touching his face. Through his tear filled eyes he sees his sister Becky kneeling down beside him. He reaches for her unable to hold back the sob that escapes his soul, his broken words can barley be heard; I am nothing like him.

_The Descent by Mark Stalling_

_The sun goes down_

_And so are we_

_I am screaming at you_

_But you don't hear me_

_Am I alone_

_Or am I crazy_

_The ghosts will come around_

_For you inevitably _


	13. Why should I believe

Becky's POV

I can hear them downstairs, Mom's voice is getting louder and shriller. I know it will only be a matter of time before she starts hitting Noah. Sometimes all he has to do is walk into the house and she starts in on him.

My mom blames Noah for our Dad leaving, she has to blame him cause she doesn't want the blame herself. I was real little when my Dad left, but I can still remember the fights they had over money and him getting a job.

The fights would get so bad that my Dad hit my mom a lot and then spend the next few days trying to make it up to her. If it was a really bad fight, Mom would stay in bed for a couple of days to let bruises go away.

Then one day Dad went to the store and he never came home. He never told us good bye or why we couldn't go with him. He just left us here with her.

Noah looks just like our Dad and I think that is what hurts Mom the most, she sees the guy that left her everyday. But it doesn't make it right what she does to Noah.

This fight is bad, Mom was drinking earlier when she got a phone call from Noah's dude, Mr. Watson. She tried to yell at him but I think he hung up on her, at least that is what Mom kept screaming at the phone along with several words I cant say.

I hear Noah scream at my Mom to stop, he has never done that before so I run down the stairs. I watch my Mom stalk off to her bedroom and slam the door. I walk into the kitchen and see Noah fall to the floor. His face is bloody and he is holding his sides. I grab a clean towel and wetting it under the cold water, I try to help my brother.

He is laying on his side with his face towards the floor, I say his name as I place my hands on each side of his face turning it towards me. I kneel beside him, pulling him closer as my knees rested on the cool tile floor.

He turns his body to face me, I scoot my legs under his head as he puts his arms around me. I hear the words that are barely a whisper, "I am not like him".

I stroke his Mohawk and tell him he is nothing like our father. His shoulders shake so hard that I am scared I am going to let him slip onto the floor.

I hold on to him and let him cry just like he does for me. Noah isn't like our father, he is better, way better. I can feel my own tears streaking my face, but I don't care, I keep my arms around him.

He lifts his head up and I can see the blood on his face, his clothes, and there is so much. He is a mess. I reach up and grab the wet towel I sat on the kitchen table and start wiping the blood off of his face.

My hands are shaking, I don't want to hurt him. I have never seen my big brother cry this hard or for so long. His lip wont stop bleeding, and it is getting bigger. I tell him we need to get Mom to look at it and his eyes grow dark. He hands me his phone and says to call Kurt, ask him if he can come over to help him.

I find his name in Noah's contacts and push the send button. He answers on the second ring, I ask him if he can come over cause Noah really needs him. He asks me what is wrong and I tell him Noah is hurt. He tells me he will be there in a couple of minutes.

I put Noah's phone back in his jacket pocket and I try to help him stand up. He is way bigger than me so its kinda hard to hold him up, but he manages to stand up and walk towards the stairs.

There is a knock on the back door and I open it to a guy that looks like a girl. He tells me that his name is Kurt and asked "where is Noah?"


	14. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I know that this fic is dark and I hate to say it but it will stay somewhat dark for awhile.

There are so many reasons that can explain why Noah Puckerman is the way he is…

He wants a person that loves him, for him. The real person that is behind the bravado ,the badass exterior. The soul that wants to come out but he just doesn't know how…

I chose one factor being his mother abuses him because of his father leaving him…I have read about some cases in Psych class that talk about son's being abused by their mothers and the inability to defend themselves because it is their mother that is abusing them..They wont fight back or leave of their own, they don't understand how their mother cannot love them or want them so they try to make it all better and the other choices are not that great…Foster homes and other family members are no better than the atmosphere that they are already in…And one big stigma is who will defend their siblings if they leave…

There are so many other factors with Puck's character…The loss of his child, the loss of his best friend, the loss of someone he loved but maybe for the wrong reasons…

He lashes out, he grabs the most available person to give him comfort no matter what the comfort costs him…

The Juvie stint should have been handled differently than what the show is doing, in my opinion…Don't get me wrong , I loved the relationship he and Artie are starting…

There was a reason that he went after Kurt all these years tho…I don't know if at this moment, it is because of his sexuality or if he is just jealous of the fact that Kurt can be who he wants to be without hesitation…

So that kinda gives you an idea about Puck's part of the story…..

Quinn wasn't the first or last girl at McKinley High that has gotten or will be pregnant…Abby's story will be different from Quinn's tho…I have already started down that path and will continue to do so…

Abby also has issues with her parents, but unlike Quinn she may not get a second chance with them…Abby also has issues with her past love and how it ended, like Puck…

The healing process for these two characters is intertwined and I hope I can do justice to the story….

If anyone has ideas or suggestions please send me a pm and let me know what you think…

Thanks Jenn


	15. its not like its an issue

Kurt's POV

When my phone rang I had no idea how much my life was fixing to change, what the demons of someone else would do to me.

I looked at the screen and saw Noah's name and number. I remember how the meltdown, the talk in the truck and the fact that I am the one that put my number in his contact list.

I answer it not sure what I am going to say or what he is going to say to me. The voice on Noah's phone is not though, its his younger sister Becky. Her voice is full of fear and concern as she asks me if I can come over; Noah needs me.

Noah needs me?

My thoughts become jumbled for just a moment, is this a trap? Is this some cruel joke? Does he really need me? Why is his sister calling me? I am starting to panic.

I ask her what is wrong and she gives me the one answer I hadn't thought of, Noah's hurt. The fear in my chest swells, I feel like I am on the verge of fainting and that would not help anyone.

I take a really deep breath and tell her I will be there in a couple of minutes. I push the end button, grab my keys running up the stairs to tell my Dad that I would be back later.

He asked me what was wrong and I stopped long enough to tell him that a friend needed me and that I call him later to check in with him. As always I got a be careful and love you son before I walked out the front door.

I almost dropped my keys, my hands were shaking so bad, but I finally get my Navigator started and back out of the driveway. I take several deep breaths to calm me as I drive, I know its not far but I also know that most accidents occur a half mile from your home or something like that distance.

I pull my Nav into their driveway, and park out of the way. I have never been to Noah's house. I walk to the back door as I see the kitchen light is on and so is the back porch light. I knock and Becky answers the door. She has blood on her shirt, hands, and more importantly the rag she holds in her hand is covered in blood. I am suddenly calm and simply ask her where is Noah.

She grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen. I notice that her face is stained from tears and by the look in her eyes she could start crying again. My eyes start searching for Noah and then I see him.

He is sliding down the stairway railing that leads upstairs. We both run to him, barely catching him before he hit's the floor. I see the shock in his eyes at seeing me and then I notice the way he is breathing, gasping for air. My eyes follow from his eyes to his lips, they are covered in blood and still freely bleeding down his chin. The blood spatters on the front of his shirt and the tops of his boots.

He doesn't look at me, not really look at me. It is almost like he is sleep walking, there is no light in his eyes only despair.

We help him upstairs to his room. I ask Becky if they have a first aid kit, she goes to the upstairs bathroom to get it. I kneel in front of Noah and ask him if I need to get his mother and the reaction really frightens me.

He shakes his head violently and through his bloody lips tells me, almost screams at me, no. I see the tears that are falling from his hazel eyes and I see the look that my own eyes have mirrored so many times. The look of a scared little boy that is afraid of being hurt again.

My breath catches in my own throat. The bully, the badass that has tortured me for years looks like his soul is broken.

Becky comes back into the room just as their mother announces she is leaving for work. She sounds strange as if she knows nothing about the shape her son is in, she yells to Becky that she loves her and will call later to check on her. She never mentions Noah and I see his shoulders suddenly start shaking violently, he is sobbing.

I ask Becky about the first aid kit and she shakes her head no, tells me that it was empty. She hands me a wet wash cloth, her eyes are full of tears for her brother. I watch as she slips her arms gently around Noah and tries to calm him. She tells him to let me help him, he holds his head up without looking at me.

I gently wipe the blood off his face only for it to be covered again. I ask Becky to go set some ice in a bag. She tells Noah that she will be right back, he simply nods his head.

I gently lay my hands on his shoulders talking to him, letting him know that I am not trying to hurt him I try to get him to lay back on the bed but he only grips his sides tighter, telling me it hurts too much to lay down.

Noah is scaring me now, he is gasping harder for each breath. I tell him that I am going to raise up his bloody shirt to see how bad it is and he holds his sides tighter shaking his head no at me.

When Becky walks back into the room and gently as possible place the ice pack on Noah's split lip. He groans in pain as the cold touches his throbbing lip.

I ask her if there is anyone besides his Mom that they can call about getting Noah to a doctor. Noah hears the word doctor and really starts fighting us. He tries to push us away from him, but it only makes him gasp in pain and he doubles over. She says that her Nana is too old to help and she will side with Mom anyway.

Unable to hold back the questions any longer I ask her what really happened tonight. She looks at Noah and tells him it is going to be okay.

She looks me straight in the eyes and tells me their mother did this to Noah. She starts telling me about how her mother hits Noah and treats him like he was nothing. How sometimes it doesn't matter what Noah does she still abuses him.

Noah hears Becky talking to me and tells her to be quiet. She tells him that someone needs to know what their Mom is doing to him. He begs her to just leave it alone, that she doesn't really mean what she does to him.

I sit back on my heels and just take in all that Becky is telling me about the abuse, the way she only uses Noah for the money he was making before that girl got pregnant. She keeps going telling me how tonight their mother told Noah he was just like his father and that was why the girl gave up the baby so the baby couldn't know Noah.

My heart is breaking and I can feel the tears make their way down my cheeks. I wipe at them trying to regain my composure. So much of Noah's behavior is being explained to me by an eleven year old girl.

She tells me that the reason Mom went off on Noah tonight was because his probation officer hung up on her after telling her that Noah had a job interview tomorrow and the money would be paid to the store for the damages. Mom thinks that money is hers for her drinking and that Noah owes her for having to put up with him.

I ask Becky if she still has the phone number for the guy, Mr. Watson, and she tells me she has already called him and he is on the way to the house. She called him while she was in the bathroom.

Puck starts to really freak out, trying to get up trying to leave before Mr. Watson gets there to the house, but it is too late as they hear the doorbell ringing in the quiet house.

_Lone Ranger by Mark Salling_

_Like legends before him_

_Aspired to be like them_

_But legends burn so bright_

_And they often do_

_Are quickly put out _


	16. The reapin that you'v sown

Tom's POV

I am just getting ready to eat dinner when my phone rings. I see the name is Ruth Puckerman. I think that maybe Noah is returning my call from earlier. He better not have an excuse about tomorrow's interview. I answer my phone only it is not Noah on the line but his sister Rebecca.

I can barely hear what she is saying, her voice is a hushed whisper. I can make out that Noah is hurt and needs to go to the hospital. Something about it wont stop bleeding.

I ask her where her mother is at and all I can here is that it is her mother's fault. She sounds like she is crying now. I ask her if there is anyone else there with them and she says a friend of Noah's is there with them, he is trying to help Noah.

I tell her I will be there in a few minutes, to call me back if she needs me.

I forget about my dinner sitting on the table and grab my keys. I also grab my .38 pistol just in case something else is going on when I get there.

I drive like a madman to reach their house, thinking about he conversation that I had with his mother earlier, she sounded like he had been drinking and was a total bitch when he said that Noah had to be at the job interview.

I arrive at their home in less than five minutes, I walk up to the front door and ring the bell. When the door opens I am greeted by his sister Rebecca whose shirt is covered in blood she immediately starts pulling me upstairs. She is talking so fast that I can only catch some of her words. Blood, cant breath good, hurts, and crying.

I am not prepared for the scene I walk into in Noah's bedroom.

Noah is doubled over clutching his chest gasping for air, blood flowing out of his lip, and the young man that is holding him. The young man is telling him to hold on and to just breath.

"I am Kurt, can you please help him?" the young man asks me in a breaking voice. He is crying like Rebecca and like Rebecca his clothing is stained with blood.

I kneel down in front of Noah next to Kurt. I ask Kurt to tell me what is going on and he tells me to ask Rebecca, that he is having a hard time comprehending everything. As I turn to Rebecca to ask, Noah passes out in Kurt's arms.

I check his pulse, it is weak and very erratic. He is barley breathing. I ask Kurt to move away as I place my arms around Noah's back and under his knees. I pick up Noah and carry him downstairs, telling the other two to open the front door, we are taking him to the emergency room.

I ask Kurt if he can drive and I tell him my keys are in the floorboard of the car. He opens the rear passenger door so that I can set Noah in the back seat. I scoot him over and get in beside him.

Kurt gets in behind the wheel and Rebecca gets in the passenger seat. Kurt tells Rebecca to put her seat belt on and that Noah is going to make it to the hospital.

The kid scares the hell of me with his driving but we make it to the hospital in under four minutes. Damn got to remember to take that kid out for dinner or something, he never lost his nerve swerving in and out of traffic.

Kurt parks in front of the emergency entrance and runs in to get some help. In just a few seconds two nurses appear with a gurney and help me lay him on it. He is still unconscious and his body is shaking hard. Kurt follows them holding Rebecca's hand.

The nurses wheel him into a trauma room and I am asked to go to the front desk to fill out some paper work. I watch as the nurses escort Kurt and Rebecca out of the trauma room with a promise of letting them know something as soon as they had any information.

I flash my badge to the admissions clerk, letting her know that I am an officer of the court. I tell her that I am his probation officer and that he was attacked by his own mother.

She begins to explain to me that his next of kin would need to fill out the paper work and to sign the necessary documents to admit and treat him. I tell her to hold on a minute and pull out my cell phone and call my friend Judge Harrington.

I explain to Ralph what is happening and that I need a temporary guardianship of Noah so that he can be treated and the case can be investigated by Social Services. He agrees after I tell him what happened and that I had a witness, his younger sister Rebecca who was eleven.

He told me that he would call Marion Cantrell, she is the supervisor of the case workers and that she would be there as soon as he could get her on the phone and that an officer would be delivering the paper work in an about a half hour. I thanked him and ended the call.

I tell the clerk what is going on, that a court order giving me guardianship was on the way and so was Mrs. Cantrell from Social Services. She said that was fine and that the doctor would come out when he had any news.

I walk over to the pair sitting together that look as if they both could break down at any minute and open the flood gates of tears. I simply place my hand on Kurt's shoulder and reach for Rebecca's hand, she holds onto it with a strong grip.

They start asking me questions about Noah, and I tell them we all will know something as soon as the doctor comes out to talk to us. A few minutes later a Lima police officer walks in and hands him some legal papers and tells me I owe the judge for this one. I smile and thank him for bringing me the documents.

Another ten minutes pass and Mrs. Cantrell walks in the waiting room of the ER, she doesn't look happy at being forced to come out on this chilly night. She walks over to me and in a tight voice asks if I am Tom Watson. I offer her my hand to shake and she is polite enough to take it.

She asked what was going on and I start to fill her in on what happened tonight between Noah and his mother. I told her what Rebecca told me and the shape that I found Noah in when I arrived at the house.

I tell her about the phone call I had with Mrs. Puckerman earlier in the evening and I watched her facial expression go from one of annoyance to one of shock and anger.

She tells me that it is not unheard of a male child being abused by the mother. It is more common than we think, the boys just don't report it. The boys don't understand why their mothers do not love them. They abuse them physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Some cases the mother actually hates their male children while being a loving parent to the female children in the household. She tells me that this type of behavior didn't just occur tonight, but it probably had been going on for years.

All children are born with the instinct to love their parents, to love the people that are raising them. They seek the approval of the adult, the love that is suppose to be there for them. They don't understand why or what they are doing wrong to receive the _bad attention_.

They build up defense mechanisms that surface when they are punished by their parent, the mechanisms often reflect in their lives outside of the home. They become bullies, tormentors to others that are less powerful than

She takes Rebecca to a quiet place in the waiting room to talk to her. She needs to get her statement about what she witnessed or heard between Noah and his mother. I take the chance to talk to Kurt.

_Fugitive by Mark Stalling_

_Are you afraid_

_The wind is calling_

_For the departed to rise from the grave_

_They're searching for clues_

_There's nothing to find_

_When your chalk outline is all that remains _


	17. Can feel like a hell

**Thanks to everyone that has added this story to your favs and for the reviews…I hope that everyone continues to enjoy it…I really enjoy reading your stories, especially the Purt ones…They are so damn sweet, innocent and cute in those stories…Peace**

_Tom and Kurt have a discussion about Noah and the events leading up to tonight's visit to the ER._

Tom walks up to Kurt who is looking out of the big picture window at the parking lot. He sees Kurt's shoulders shake and the shaking hand that wipes the tears from his face.

"Hey, Kurt, right?", I ask the question quietly as not to really frighten the young man. He simply nods his head.

"Uh, have you called your folks to let them know where you are?", at that question he looks at the clock on the wall. It is showing 11:05 PM.

"I still have until midnight before my dad worries about me", he says in a small timid voice.

I really don't know what else to say to him so I turn to walk away and then the kid's voice stops me in my tracks.

"How could his own mother do this to him? How could she hate him?", his eyes are locked with mine, pleading for answers.

"I don't know the answers and I don't really want to guess the answers either", I give him the only answer I know of at the moment.

"My mother loved me and she was the kindest, sweetest woman I have ever known. She would never do this to me, what Noah's mother did to him", he quietly sobs. "I just don't understand how someone that is suppose to love you could hate you", the words are hitching in his throat.

I watch his eyes brim with tears and offer him some tissues that are sitting on the table beside us.

"I know from personal experience that a mother can hate just as much as she loves Kurt. My own mother was one of those people, she never physically abused my brother and me, she abused us emotionally and mentally", I tell him in a soft voice, "You were lucky."

He turns away from me looking out the picture window once again.

I open my mouth to say something else to him, to offer some kind of hope, some kind of assurance that I will protect Noah, but the doctor walks out of the double doors and I hear him call my name out.

_**Kurt's POV**_

I heard the doorbell and knew that Mr. Watson was here. I told Becky to go bring him up here to Noah's room.

Noah tried pushing me away, spraying me with blood and spit, his words chilled me to the bone. _Just leave me alone and let me die, no one cares if I'm dead. _He fights me just a couple more seconds before he collapses against me.

I see the look of fear of in Mr. Watson's eyes as he takes Noah's pulse. He picks Noah up like a child, cradling him against his chest.

I can hear him talk to Noah as we get in the car, making sure Noah knew he wasn't trying to hurt him. Mr. Watson tells me to drive, that the keys are in the floorboard.

I wait until Becky is buckled in and then I pull out of the driveway. I praised my Dad for teaching me how to drive and all the times we went to the go cart tracks.

I was calm as I drove as fast as I felt was safe, which at one point was close to one hundred miles an hour. I heard Mr. Watson gasp a couple of times but other than that he never once told me how to drive or to slow down.

Becky never flinched as I weaved in and out of traffic as the lights looked like rays passing by her window. I think she was praying for Noah to be okay. She was also listening to comforting sounds in the back seat.

When we arrived at the ER, the nurses took one look at us and grabbed a stretcher. I know the words we were trying to convey were jumbled with tears.

They took Noah to a trauma room and literally told us to get out. They wouldn't even let us stay in there with him. They have no idea how frightened he is and that he will fight them just like he did us. The difference being he knows us and not them.

An older nurse tells us that as soon as they know something they will come out and talk to us. I hug Becky to me, telling her everything is going to be okay. We walk over to a couple of seats by the window.

I watch Mr. Watson as he talks with the admissions clerk, his face goes from scared to angry. He takes out his cell phone and makes a call to someone, he then turns back to the clerk and lets her know what the conversation is about and that seems to change the attitude of the whole situation.

The look on his face scares me, I don't know what the man is up to but I have this feeling that it is something to do with Noah's care. He walks over to us. I am scared of what is happening out here as much as I am in trauma room.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, I guess it is a comfort gesture and to be honest it does help a little. Becky grabs his hand and hangs on as if her life depends on it. I guess it does, cause Noah is her life.

We both ask him questions about Noah and what is happening with him, we both talk over each other. Mr. Watson calmly tells us as soon as the doctors know something that they will come out and talk to us. He says we just need to wait and to be patient.

Becky and I sit there in silence. I can see her lips moving and I know that she is praying.

I haven't prayed since my dad had his heart attack and even then it seemed strange to me. But once again here I sit in a hospital worried that someone I care about is not going to make it. Wait since when do I CARE about Noah?

My thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Lima's finest men in blue, they are handing Mr. Watson some papers and I hear the officer tell him that he goes the judge a big one. They shake hands and the officer leaves going out the double doors.

He sits back down by us reading over the papers and putting them in his jacket pocket. He stares out the window just like we do and he seems lost in his own hell.

A few minutes later I see an older woman walking up to the double doors, she has an unpleasant scowl on her face. She looks like she would rather be anywhere but here, so do we.

She call out Mr. Watson's name as she enters the waiting room and he walks over to her, offering his to shake. She introduces herself as Mrs. Cantrell and she is from Social Services. As I catch bits and pieces of their conversation I begin to understand the private hell he has been in for that last half hour. He has guardianship of Noah.

Mrs. Cantrell walks over to Becky and asks her to go with her so they can talk. Becky looks at me scared, but I tell her its okay and that she should tell the truth, the whole truth. She nods her head at me and takes Mrs. Cantrell's hand as they walk to the private waiting room.

He walks back over to me by the window, he doesn't know what to say to my questions of how or why a mother could hate her son so much. There are so many questions going on in my head and I know that neither one of us have the answers.

The doctor walks out of the trauma area and asks for Mr. Watson.

_**Pipedreams by Mark Salling**_

_**There's a reason**_

_**I stay though**_

_**I know damn well**_

_**That a city of angels**_

_**Can fell like a hell**_

_**But there is a savior I seek….**_


	18. Who knows you again?

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee….Just my oc….And my story….Thanks for reading and let me know what you think…Thanks jenn**_

_**Inside the trauma room….**_

It is a flurry of activity, vitals being taken, clothing being removed for x-rays, an oxygen mask is administered to help his breathing.

The pure oxygen seems to help and he is no longer taking shallow gasps of air. It still isn't quite normal but it is improving a little bit with each breath.

The bruises, old and new are visible once the clothing is removed from his upper body. The nurse is shocked at how his torso is almost covered in them. She asks the doctor to take a look and he cant believe what he is seeing, he tells her to start taking pictures for the police and Social Services.

A Polaroid camera is brought out by the nurse and she begins to take pictures of the bruises and the tear in Noah's lip. The pictures paint an ugly portrait of someone attacked repeatedly and severely.

Once the pictures are taken, the doctor starts caring for Noah's lip as he waits on the portable x-ray machine.

"What kind of hell has this kid gone through?" the doctor asks through a clenched jaw. "I would expect these type of injuries from a gang banger, not a high school jock", the doctor says more to himself than anyone else in the room.

He starts stitching the inside of the split, four dissolvable stitches. The outside of the tear he uses three small stitches with black thread that will have to be removed by his own physician.

He places the oxygen mask back in place as he notices the young man is having difficulty breathing again.

The portable x-ray machine arrives and the real horror is about to begin.

The doctor tells the tech he wants full chest and back x-rays. He wants them ASAP. He knows from experience that the results are not going to be good.

The first films are ready in just a couple of minutes. Noah has four cracked ribs and several deep bone bruises. The doctor shakes his head at the pictures in front of him. Abuse cases are the worst, no matter what the age.

The nurse calls him back to the room, Noah is starting to fight the tech trying to finish her x-rays. A couple of nurses grab him trying to hold him down so that he doesn't hurt himself. He screams at them he just wants to be left alone, to stop touching him, to stop hurting him.

He see the fear and pain in Noah's eyes. He tells the nurse to give him Demerol for the pain and Valium to help calm him down. He tells Noah that no one is trying to hurt him, that they are there to help him.

Noah continues to fight until the drugs slowly kick in and Noah loses consciousness again. The doctor notes that Noah is having a severe panic attack.

The doctor tries to chart the age of the bruises. They range to today, to month ago or longer.

He notes on the chart that the medical condition does warrant the symptoms of a panic attack. He makes notes about Noah reaction to being touched and the words he screamed at the nurses. He knows there is more to this horrific story than just being beaten.

He needs more information and heads out to talk to the court appointed guardian.

"Mr. Watson?", the doctor asks the only adult in the waiting room.

"Yes, I'm Tom Watson. How is Noah doing?"

_**Scarlet Glasses by Mark Salling**_

_**The thunder is the stimulant and **_

_**So is this disease**_

_**You got your scarlet glasses on**_

_**Take them off and maybe you'll see**_

_**You're living wrong**_


	19. Crossing the desert

_The__** doctor talks with Tom about Noah's injuries…..**_

"I need to go over some things I found after examining Noah. If you would please follow me," the doctor tells me quietly as he leads me into a private cubicle beside the trauma center.

"Mr. Watson, I know that you brought the patient in tonight. You are his probation officer, correct?" the doctor asks me the questions even though they don't sound like questions.

"Yes, I just got the case a week ago. He was released from Juvenile Hall last Friday on probation. Judge Harrington signed the temporary guardianship tonight after I informed him of abuse he suffered at home," as I tell the doctor I notice I can not read his face.

"He was in Juvenile Hall for how long?", he asks in calm tone.

"About five weeks", I answer. I have no idea what the doctor is needing to know.

"Was anything reported to Infirmary there?" again no emotion in his voice as he asks me.

"No not that I know of why?" I am starting to get alarmed at the thoughts that are beginning to form in my mind.

"Noah has bruises on his upper body and lower back. Some of these bruises are at least month old, some a couple of weeks, some a day or two. He has four cracked ribs, at least five deep bone bruises and I believe that his kidneys are bruised as well," the doctor finally shows some emotion in his voice.

I know the look on my face says it all. Shock, confusion, anger and fear.

_The doctor continues on…_

"We need to examine Noah for any signs of rape. He reacted violently to the nurses touching him and he kept screaming at them to stop touching him, to stop hurting him. I want to also run an HIV test blood test just as a precaution," the doctor sighs heavily as he looks into my eyes.

_Rape. I want to throw up._

"The pain and panic I believe is why he couldn't breath when you found him. His panic attack was severe. He is sedated now. If we release him tonight, which is doubtful, I will prescribe something that will help him to stay calm and something for the pain, but he actually needs to stay over night," the doctor states in a firm voice.

"Mr. Watson, I know that this is hard for you to grasp but something happened to that young man either in that place or at home. We need to find out and to take all measures possible to help him. I had the nurse to document all the bruises we have found so far and I have included my findings, so far, in my notes. "

I ask the doctor how was it possible that no one noticed the pain that had to be visible with Noah? How could he survive a month in that much pain?

The doctor shakes his head and says that he doesn't have any idea how Noah could mask that much pain for so long of a time.

The doctor tells me that he will let me know what the kit results are as soon as he has completed it.

I simply nod my head and walk back out to the waiting room. My mind is reeling with the information the doctor just gave me and the other possibilities.

I look at Kurt, Noah's young friend, he is on the verge of braking down. I know that I cant tell him what the doctor said and it really isn't my place.

I wonder if there is a way to get the information without disclosing what we think has happened to Noah? I walk over him.

_**Tom and Kurt**_

"Hey Kurt, I need to talk to you", I say as I walk up to him. I am trying to figure out to phrase the questions I need to ask the young man about school and Noah's home life.

"Mr. Watson, what did the doctor tell you? Is Noah going to be alright?", Kurt asks with his blue eyes shining. He is so hopeful for good news that it tears me up inside. Everything is not going to be alright I think to myself.

"He needs more information Kurt, how close are you to Noah?" my first question is easy enough.

"Until today, I would have said he wasn't a friend, but that changed today", Kurt looks away as he continues to explain. "Noah was my tormentor since elementary school. I have always been different and he couldn't handle it I guess. Noah gave me daily trips to the dumpster and slushied me at least once a day too. But when he joined Glee club he started to change, he has even stood up for me against the other jocks."

"So he was changing for the good, before he went to Juvenile Hall. Do you know anything about his home life, the abuse his mother dished out to him?" I hate asking that question but I need to know.

"I don't really know anything that happened to him at home. I do remember seeing him with black eyes, bruises on his cheek, that sort of thing; but he would brag about a pissed off husband or boyfriend getting mad at him for doing their old ladies", Kurt tells as he looks away.

"You said husbands, so Noah was into Cougars?", I ask even though I am not sure I want the answer to that question.

"Yeah, during the summer months when he cleaned pools, the Puck is legendary with most of the older women of Lima", Kurt tells me matter of fact as if I am suppose to know this information.

So Noah has been seeking unconditional love from all types of females. The young man looked for what he could not get at home. Noah just wanted someone to love him. I knew that feeling too.

"Um, Mr. Watson there is something I should tell you about that happened today at Glee", Kurt starts fidgeting with his hands, "Mr. Shue is our director. He walked up behind Noah and slapped him on the back trying to get him to come on in the room. At least that is how it started out, but Noah didn't hear or see him when he approached him. It was like total fear and then rage flashed over Noah's face when he touched him. He slammed Mr. Shue into the lockers across the hall before anyone could stop him. Finn grabbed him before he could punch Mr. Shue, but the look in his eyes scared the hell out of me. He looked like he could kill him, really kill him. Everyone was freaking out, screaming for Noah to stop. But he kept struggling against Finn, trying to get free. He was screaming no, no at Finn and to let him go, to stop hurting him."

I see the tears slipping down Kurt's cheeks as he tells me what happened at school today. Why does this kid care so much his tormentor, the very person that made his life a living hell for years? Kurt starts speaking again and I get my answer, it is not the one I was expecting either.

"You know, I saw myself when Noah went off on all of us about not caring about him. No one went to see him while he was in that place, not even me. I see the same look in my own eyes as I saw in his today, someone who is scared shitless and lonely as hell. The pain and hurt I saw in his eyes I see in my own in the mirror at night." Kurt stops when a man, I am guessing is his father walks through the double doors and Kurt runs straight into his arms.

I recognize the man as Burt Hummel, I remember him. He lost his wife about the same time as the avoidable mess that happened with Abby and Jeff. His wife was so sweet and loving in life. So that makes Kurt that scrawny kid that played with girl stuff instead of guy toys.

A light bulb goes off in my head as I put two and two together. I understand why Noah was a bully to him, he didn't fit into the Puck world of order. Kurt embraced who and what he is without hesitation. Noah thought Kurt was fearless, while he was scared of his own life.

I see Burt walking towards me with his arm around Kurt.

_**Fugitive by Mark Salling**_

_**Crossing the desert**_

_**A desperate measure**_

_**But life will be better**_

_**Isn't that what you said**_


	20. Nothing left to do but wait

Tom talks with Burt Hummel for a few minutes, the father is clearly upset, but after hearing all the events of the afternoon he starts to understand Kurt's refusal to leave Noah's side.

Burt knows that his son has had problems with Puckerman kid before, but he also knows his son has a heart that is big enough to forgive anyone. He finally gives into Kurt's demands of staying until Noah is cleared by the doctors.

Tom lets him know that he will bring him home so Burt can get some rest. Burt thanks him and tells Kurt to call him when they know anything.

Kurt hugs his father and thanks him for his compassion.

Kurt notices two police officers arrive as he father is leaving to go home. They walk over to Tom and hand him more papers and he has this strange shocked expression on his face.

Mrs. Cantrell and Rebecca are walking down the hall as the officers are leaving and they wave at Mrs. Cantrell and point at Tom. Mrs. Cantrell asks Rebecca to go and sit with Kurt.

She pulls Tom to the side of the waiting room out of earshot.

"How could you take Rebecca out of the home too?", Tom asks in an exasperated tone to Mrs. Cantrell, "And more importantly, how could you place her in my care without talking to me first?"

"I don't want to separate them, Noah is in for a rough time and so is Rebecca. They are going to need each other and if you take out the only source for Ruth's rage, then you are putting Rebecca in danger," her voice is full of determination as she continues, "I talked with Judge Harrington just before we came back out here and he agrees with my assessment of the situation. It is the best thing for both siblings. Ruth is going to have to go through several programs before they are even allowed visitations with each other."

"But Miriam, I don't know anything about taking care of young people. I don't know if my house is going to be big enough for all of us. I had a brother growing up, not a sister and I am not sure if I am the best choice for Rebecca." Tom's voice has become a pleading whisper.

"Tom it is too late to question whether or not you can handle this situation. If you need any help call me or call your girlfriend for help with Rebecca. I talked with Rebecca about living with you and she is okay with it. She knows that Noah needs her right now and that her mother needs professional help. And Noah needs you right now too, he needs someone that doesn't want something from him or that wants to hurt him." The tone of her voice leaves no argument. She tells Tom goodnight and to call her if he needs anything.

Tom looks over at the kids huddled together, one that goes home with him and one that he feels is going to be a permanent fixture at his home too. At least Noah has three people that are on his side now, that is a start for him.

Tom is walking towards Kurt and Rebecca when he hears the doctor call his name and a shiver glides down his spine. He turns to the doctor and waits for him.

"I have good and bad news for you Mr. Watson. We examined Noah and found no signs of rape. But I would like you to consider the fact that there are other forms of rape other than physical, such as psychological." The doctor's voice is low and he continues, "The threat of rape is almost as devastating as the actual act. I am recommending that he see a counselor, someone that is not a threat to him. I have put all the information in his chart with my recommendations. I am going to keep him over night like we discussed for observation. He should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you for all your help. When will we be able to see him?", Tom breaths a tentative sigh at the information but he knows the road is going to be long and hard for Noah's recovery.

"They are setting up his room now so it shouldn't be but a few more minutes. Please try to let him rest and when you approach him don't make any sudden or threatening gestures towards him, you could cause another panic attack. Always identify yourself and let him hear you when you approach him." The doctor knows this information is important for Noah's sake.

Tom thinks on what the doctor just told him and remembers what Kurt said earlier about the teacher that Noah attacked in school today. Kurt told him he didn't think Noah heard him, just felt him touch him, that explains a lot to Tom.

He walks over to Kurt and Rebecca, he is trying to think of a way to explain things without actually letting them know what is really going on with Noah.

He pauses to pull his phone out of his pocket and dials a number with the small hope that maybe she will answer.

The other kids of Glee will be in this story. Trust me Kurt isn't don't with any of them where Puck/Noah is concerned. And the story does get lighter, like Tom said, Noah has a long road ahead of him…He will soon find out he has more than three friends tho….So please be patient and let me know what you think…Thanks Jenn


	21. Mary Poppins

Abby sits at the small table in her hotel room working on some files from Luc and Sean on her laptop.

Both mangers had sent her several files on the new antiques she had acquired on her last trip to Scotland.

Luc didn't want to price anything without her consent and Sean, well Sean was just being himself. He wanted her to come home to Atlanta and to give up the pipe dream of Lima, Ohio, "where ever the hell that place is anyways."

Looking thru the pictures she finds the one she is looking for, a huge, hand crafted eighteenth century canopy bed. She sends an email to Luc letting him know it is not for sale and to ship it to the address she left at the store.

She has made several lists of things she must get done in the following few days. The shop, the house, personal, and moving lists litter the floor, chairs, and the limited space on the table top.

The last email checked and reply sent, she closes her laptop and stretches her aching muscles. She notices the time, one in the morning and she is still wide awake.

"I need a shower and a drink", she thinks to herself. She turns towards the bathroom and stops when a pile of notes fall to the floor revealing her vibrating phone.

She walks over to her blackberry and recognizes the number on the screen. "What the hell?", she asks out loud. She is tempted to let it go to voice mail but instead answers it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Tom? Why in the hell are you calling me so late?", her voice is tinged with anger when she answers. The man infuriates her just thinking about him let alone actually talking to him was worse.

"Abby shut up and listen. I need you to come to the ER at the hospital, please. I really need your help.", he says in a rush and hangs up.

Abby's POV about the call

He hung up on me! He fucking hung up on me! Her mind is screaming out the words. She is staring at the black screen, her fury is building to a boiling point.

The nerve of that jackass to call me and tell me that I HAVE to go. The idiot told me to SHUT UP. I am going to give him a piece of my mind.

What the hell does he think that I am going to do, run to the hospital? Stupid jackass, does he really think I am getting out this late at night?

Looking down I see my feet slipping into a pair of my tennis shoes like they have a mind of their own. I cant believe that I am doing this, where the hell is my purse?

Oh well, I will ream his ass when I get there, at least he will be at the hospital so they can sew him a new one back in place of the one I am going rip out and shred.

I grab my keys and purse and leave with thoughts of what I am going to say to the idiot.

_The Descent by Mark Salling_

_I know its hard to even_

_Imagine letting go_

_Think of her_

_Maybe its time you were finally_

_Crossing over_

This is a corrected version of the authors note from the last chap….My mind goes faster than my fingers LOL…

The other kids of Glee will be in this story. Trust me Kurt isn't done with any of them where Puck/Noah is concerned. And the story does get lighter, but like Tom said, Noah has a long road ahead of him…He will soon find out he has more than three friends tho….So please be patient and let me know what you think…

And for this chapter Abby is now going to met the kids of Glee slowly over a couple of chapters…Some will mesh with her and some, well lets just say she sees what some of them choose to ignore in their friends and she doesn't hesitate to call them out on it….

Thanks Jenn


	22. Wish I could do it alone

_Kurt and Rebecca have a discussion about what is happening to her and Noah. _

_Both are sitting in the waiting room watching Tom talk with Mrs. Cantrell and Noah's doctor._

When Rebecca walks over and sits beside Kurt he puts his arm around her should and asks, "Are you ok Becky? What did the social worker tell you?"

"I don't know if I am going to be ok, I have to live with Mr. Watson and so does Noah. She said it wasn't safe for us to live with Mom right now. I tried to tell her that Mom wouldn't hurt me but she explained that with Noah gone Mom would start going off on me since I was there.", she says softly wringing her hands in her lap.

"You both are going to live with Mr. Watson?", there is surprise in Kurt's voice. _So that was what all the papers were tonight, he thinks to himself. "_You know she might be right Becky, your Mom really could start abusing you," he pulls her closer to him trying to comfort her.

"I know and Noah needs me too. He was so scared tonight and he cried longer than he has ever. Mom really hurt him this time," the fear creeping in her voice. She keeps staring at her hands like they are foreign to her.

Kurt suddenly remembers seeing the liquor bottle on the counter. "Was your Mom drinking tonight?", he keeps his voice gentle not knowing how she would answer.

"Yeah, she drinks every night. Sometimes when we are out shopping she has this special water bottle that carries with her," there is a sadness in her voice and Kurt notices a tear slip down her cheek. "I told Mrs. Cantrell about Mom's drinking too. She wasn't happy about that either, it made her mad."

Shit, I didn't know it was this bad. Did any of us ever ask Noah about his family? Kurt thinks trying to digest the information.

"Mr. Watson seems like he really cares about Noah and to me if he cares about Noah he will take good care of you too. And my number is in Noah's phone so all you have to do is call me, okay?", he gently nudges her knee offering his friendship her.

Her face lighting up Rebecca with a smile says " Thanks you're a good friend to Noah and me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come over. I know I couldn't carry him up the stairs all by myself".

Kurt hugging her with one arm replies, "I am glad I could help Becky and I wish I had a little sister like you. He smiles at her, "Noah is lucky to have you for a sister."

Rebecca ask Kurt the one question he doesn't want to answer, "Do you think Noah is going to okay, really okay? I mean he was hurting so bad and he passed out. I cant lose Noah, I cant lose my big brother." She puts her head on Kurt's shoulder sniffling.

Kurt in a soft voice, "Lets ask Mr. Watson, he's headed this way".

Tom lets them know that they will be able to see Noah after they get his room ready and Noah is settled in for the rest of the night. He lets Kurt know that they need to talk in private before they see Noah.

He talks with them for a few minutes making sure Rebecca is okay with the living arrangements and that she understands them. He is surprised by the maturity level of the eleven year old girl.

He starts to think maybe things will settle down for a little while, but that was before he heard the angry voice behind start yelling at him.

_Illusions by Mark Salling_

_What exactly are you searching for_

_I just wanted something to believe in_


	23. Everything you do

"Tom Watson, what the hell do you mean telling me to SHUT UP, that I HAVE to be here, and then you stupid jackass you HANG UP ON ME?" Abby's voice is getting louder with each of the last four words.

Tom looks at the wild woman in front of him, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times.

Abby Morgan; with eyes narrowed and shooting daggers, dressed in pajamas and her curly long hair unbraided is a sight to behold.

Becky tells Kurt, "that crazy woman is scaring me".

Kurt tells Becky, "honey she's scaring me too".

Abby stops when she hears the children and really takes in the situation. She sees the bloody clothes on all three of the people staring at her.

"Tom what the hell is going on?", Abby tries asking in a normal tone, "Are these your kids?"

Tom finally finds his voice, "Well one of them is mine now after tonight, and I have another one who is being admitted to a room. This is Rebecca Puckerman and Kurt Hummel. Noah Puckerman is Rebecca's older brother and Kurt is a friend of his. I was given guardianship of Noah and Rebecca when abuse was found in the home."

"Okay, but why did you demand that I come down here?", Abby asks in a irritated voice, "Why did you call me Tom?"

"I need someone to stay with Noah and Rebecca so I can take Kurt home", he says in the most desperate voice, "neither one needs to be alone right now".

"Why didn't you call your girlfriend to come and baby sit for you instead of me", she slowly calming her rage down.

Tom looked pathetic trying to explain to her that he doesn't have a girlfriend.

She stares at him for a moment and shakes her head.

"Fine, how long are you going to be gone?", she is starting to feel sorry for the kids.

Tom looks at her astonished that it didn't take more arguing with her. She was going to stay with the kids.

"Ah not long, thirty minutes at the most?" Tom's question hangs there for just a minute in the silence of the room.

"Is there a Wal Mart close by Kurt's house?" she asks Tom as she walks over to Rebecca and Kurt.

"Uh, why?", Tom looks at her like she has lost her mind. "Do you need something?"

"I don't, but the kids do. Have you looked at their clothes? They are covered in blood and so are yours.", she explains to him.

Tom looks at Kurt and Rebecca, and Abby is right. Both kids are covered in Noah's blood. Oh shit, I didn't even notice, he starts mentally beating himself up.

"Go by Wal Mart and buy them a few things. A couple of outfits, underwear, and socks," her eyes are softer now not shooting daggers at him.

"I am guessing that Kurt knows what size Noah wears", she smiles at Kurt.

"Rebecca do you know what size you wear?", Abby asks walking toward the frightened girl.

"Yes Ma'am. A medium shirt and a size ten pants", she answers while hiding behind Kurt.

"Okay, Tom buy her something cute but nothing by Miley Cyrus," she eyes Tom to make sure he is paying attention. She looks at Kurt, "are you okay shopping with Tom or do you just want to write down the sizes for him?"

"I'll go with him and make sure he gets everything they need and then he can take me home", Kurt tells her in strange voice, not quite bitchy but with a little edge to it.

"Can I go with Kurt and Mr. Watson?" Rebecca asks in a squeaky voice looking around Kurt. She really doesn't to be left alone with the crazy lady.

Kurt almost smiles at the question.

"No Rebecca you cant. I need you to stay here with Abby until I get back, okay?", Tom tells her in a somewhat firm voice.

Abby realizes what she must look like and the way she walked in to the room, no wonder she is afraid of me.

"Rebecca, I am so sorry that I was being a bitch when I got here. Tom didn't tell me what was going on and I was mad at him for telling me what to do," she looks up at Tom and lets him know that part of their conversation is most definitely not over, "I promise I wont hurt you or your brother.'

"Rebecca, I have known Abby most of my life. She grew up with my brother and went to school with him. I just scared her when I called her that's all," Tom explained trying to ease Rebecca's fears.

"Okay, but you're still scary. What is wrong with your hair?", Rebecca asks coming out from around Kurt.

"I didn't brush before I left, that's all," frowning Abby looks over to see Tom and Kurt both quietly laughing at Rebecca said.

"I need to talk to Abby in private for a few minutes. Kurt here is some money go and buy the two of you something to snack on okay?", Tom conveys a silent message that he needed Rebecca out of the room for a little while.

Kurt nodded at him and took Rebecca to the cafeteria.

_Mary Poppins by Mark Salling_

_And I know that she will never be mine_

_I need you Mary Poppins_

_Like the world needs a way_


	24. Cold Remains

Once the kids were gone Tom walked to the admissions desk and asked for Noah's file. He showed his ID and the guardianship papers to the clerk. She told him that he could view the folder in the small cubicle just inside the trauma room doors, but she could not let him take it out of that area.

He told her that was fine and motioned Abby to follow him. Once they were inside the cubicle the clerk handed the file to Tom and walked back to her desk.

Tom opens the folder and takes out the pictures, he turns to Abby and says in quiet voice, "I want you to understand and to see why I was so freaked out when I called you. Noah collapsed after I arrived at the house. Its his blood that is all over me and the kids."

Abby really doesn't want to see the pictures, she is terrified of what she will see. Her eyes are pleading as she tells Tom, "I am sorry that I went off on you. You don't have to show me his file."

"I want you to understand about Noah when you are sitting with him while I am gone. Some of the injuries date back over a month ago and some are longer than that." Toms starts laying out the pictures on the white table top.

He almost loses his empty stomach at the sight of them. The different shades, colors, some small and some large enough to be a shoe print.

So many bruises, so many different parts of his upper body.

Abby is staring at the pictures, the horror show that is on display taking her breath away.

The pictures show various colors of bruises on his ribs, his abdomen, his back and the area around his kidneys. The colors are varied from black to blue to an angry green yellow

She picks up one that shows his lower back, the anger drips off her words, "Oh my God. Tom what the hell? Who could do that?"

Tom shakes his head, staring at the picture of Noah's chest. He picks up the Polaroid, without looking at Abby, "Some are from his mother and some are from Juvenile Hall. I didn't realize there were so many bruises."

Tom doesn't realize that he is crying until a tear hit's the surface of the table. How could Noah survive this without anyone noticing his pain?

.

Abby feels her own tears slip silent down her cheeks. What kind of human could do this to someone?

A bruise mars his left cheek, but the sight of the swollen lip makes Abby gasp. It is split open almost reaching his nose.

Abby hands Tom back the picture, "Please put the pictures up, I cant look at them anymore." She wipes at the wet streaks on her cheeks.

"Abby this isn't the worst part, the doctor thinks something else happened in that place," Tom's voice is barely a whisper.

Abby starts shaking her head not wanting to hear the next words. She sees the fear in Tom's eyes.

"The doctor thinks that someone attempted to rape Noah or used the threat of rape against him while he was in there. There is no physical evidence that shows he was raped, but his reaction to being touched indicates that something did happen," his voice cracks just a little bit.

_He wasn't raped physically, but psychologically? _She thinks of the terror this kid must have gone through. She reaches for the trash can and throws up. Tom holds her hair back until she stops retching and hands her some tissues.

"Abby do you need to go outside and get some air?" Tom asks putting the file back together.

"Yeah, I think I do," her whole body is shaking.

Tom takes the file back to the clerk.

They both walk outside and breath in the crisp, night air. Neither one saying anything.

_Fugitive by Mark Salling_

_But life will be bette__r_

_ isnt that what you said?_

_He's haunting her still_

_ She just wanted glory_

_ But not every story is told on the page_

_I know what you did_

_ You can't say, "nevermind" forever._


	25. Somber Darkness

Tom and Abby walk back into the waiting room at almost the same time as Kurt and Rebecca are back from the cafeteria.

A nurse walks out of the trauma area and lets them know that they can go and see Noah in Room 425 on the third floor.

Tom nods his thanks and starts herding the unusual group to the elevators. The clerk at the admissions desk stops them as they walk by. She hands Tom three scrub tops, and in a kind voice lets him know that it would be a good idea if they changed out of the bloody shirts.

The group changes their destination to the restrooms down the hall. Kurt and Tom go in the men's room; Abby and Rebecca in to the ladies room.

Abby helps Rebecca change and clean up a bit before joining the boys outside. Tom notices that Rebecca doesn't seem quite so afraid of Abby as she did before.

The elevator dings its arrival and everyone walks into the tiny box.

The group is quiet, the elevator music is just a noise. Rebecca and Kurt are holding hands, neither one wanting to let go. Tom stands to one side and Abby is on the other side.

The elevator stops on the third floor and using the information on the plaques that are across from the elevator they make a right turn. The nurses station is half way down the hall.

Tom shows the charge nurse the custody paper work and his identification. He also introduces the rest of the rag tag bunch that is with him. He tells her that in his absence, Abby Morgan is to make the decisions in regards to Noah's care.

Tom looks at Abby and sees that she agrees with him. He notices that Abby looks as lost and scared as the rest of them.

The nurse leads them down a corridor off from the main hall to the first door on the left.

She opens the door for them and asks that they stay calm around Noah if he wakes. Tom takes a deep breath and walks in first in front of the kids. He stops when Noah's still form comes into view.

Abby watches Tom knowing that what he sees in front of him is scaring him. She gently nudges him to keep going into the room.

Rebecca and Kurt start crying silently as they see Noah laying in the bed. Kurt puts his arm around Rebecca and pulls her against him. They both are shaking with fear at the sight before them.

Abby is the last to walk completely into the room. The sight in front of her shakes her very soul.

Noah lay completely still in the bed, several machines were beeping quietly. The slow rise and fall of his chest was the indication that he was even breathing.

He wasn't wearing a gown, the wrapping on his ribs was barely visible from under the covers. Some of the bruises were visible around the edges of the ace bandage and some were in plain sight above it.

Noah's face was swollen. A dark bruise marked half of his face, covering the old bruise on his cheek . A green tube that was feeding pure oxygen into his nose lay across his swollen and stitched upper lip.

Kurt and Rebecca walked to the side of his bed, Rebecca gently taking Noah's large hand into her smaller one. Kurt placed his slightly bigger hand over Rebecca's.

They just stood there for a moment squeezing Noah's hand, letting him know that they were there without words.

Tom walked to the other side of Noah's bed, and in a hushed voice told him that everything was going to be okay.

Abby stayed at the foot of the bed looking at the broken body laying there, she had no idea what she was suppose to do. Looking up she saw Rebecca's face, the little girl's expression broke her heart.

She walks over and puts her arms around both Kurt and Rebecca, trying to offer them comfort. They both turn their bodies to her and quietly sob.

After a few moments, Tom walks over to them and quietly tells Kurt that they need to go. He knows the young man doesn't want to leave his friends but he knows that he has to get Kurt home.

He asks Abby to call him if there is any change before he gets back. With a sad smile she nods at him. Kurt reluctantly goes with Tom after telling Noah softly that he will be back tomorrow.

Abby moves the big chair that is beside Noah's bed closer so that Rebecca can hold his hand without stretching too much. She pulls the little girl onto her lap and lets her get comfortable.

After a few minutes Rebecca asks Abby if she will hold Noah's hand if she goes to sleep, because he might be scared when he wakes up.

With a soft yes, Abby covers Rebecca hand and holds both with her own. She gently kisses the top of Rebecca's head and tells her that she will keep them both safe. Rebecca relaxes against her and drifts off to sleep.

Higher Power by Mark Salling

_There are so many things to see_

_Just beyond the somber darkness_

_That is permeating me_

_Just because I am a prisoner_

_don't meant that you're not free_


	26. Damage

Abby's POV

_Abby gently hums to Rebecca as she holds her. She begins to reflect on the past couple of hours._

It started with a phone call and led to holding this frighten child in my arms.

I have no idea what I am doing or what I am suppose to do.

Oh God, the reality of the pictures is far more disturbing than the Polaroid's.

I thought I would walk into this room and see a boy laying in that bed, not a….Man? Young man?

Oh shit, I cant wrap my brain around the fact that he is almost as big as Tom.

Looking at his face, the half that is not bruised or swollen, shows age beyond the one on his chart.

At a glance, you cant see the worry lines etched around his eye. The small white lines, scars, that are here and there on his cheek and forehead. They are there, like a road map of his life.

The shadow of a beard needing to be shaved is showing on his face.

I look at the hand that I am holding, the knuckles are scarred and rough. Work? Fighting?

I know in my mind that he could not hit his mother back during the abuse, most men are raised not to hit women, especially their mothers. But how could he not tell someone? Pride, maybe. Fear?

How could a mother do this to her son? How could his mother not see the pain he was in after coming home from that place? How could she not see he was broken?

My thoughts are interrupted by Noah gripping my hand.

He is shaking his head no, groaning in pain. Tears start slipping out of the corners of his eyes. He keeps whimpering "please stop".

He is fighting against something I cant see. I do the only thing I can think of, I use my free arm to move Rebecca off my lap and into the chair as I get up from it. I press the call button for the nurse.

I gently stroke his cheek, softly telling him that he is safe. He fights harder for a moment and then starts to quiet down, his body still trembling from the fear.

The nurse walks in and I tell her what is happening. She disappears and then reappears with a syringe. She injects it into his IV and the tremors begin to subside.

I thank her as she is leaving the room.

Noah's tears slowly stop and he is peaceful once again. I keep holding onto his hand knowing that it is not going to be over for a long time.

_Fugitive by Mark Salling_

_And if you find my cold remains _

_Well, you'll bury them with you_

_In a field far away from the damage that they do_


	27. If you're willing

Tom walks into Noah's room to find Abby sitting on the side of his bed, holding his hand talking softly to him. Wait, she wasn't talking, she is singing softly to him. He sees Rebecca asleep in the chair next to the head of the bed.

Tom stands still and listens to her voice float across the room. She's pretty good. When her voice fades, he clears his throat.

Abby turns at the sound and smiles weakly at Tom. He is loaded with a several blue bags. She gets up from the side of the bed and walks to him.

"Hey, how is he doing?", Tom asks while setting down the bags in a chair by the window.

"It was rough for a little while, he was having nightmares. They gave him something to make him sleep deeper and he has been resting easier." Her voice is full of worry and Tom picks up on it.

"Abby we both know he has a long and extremely hard road ahead of him. All we can do is be here and let him know he isn't alone in this fucked up mess." Anger drips from his low voice on the last three words.

Abby nods her head as she looks at the outfits Tom has picked out for Rebecca. They are really cute and very coordinated in style.

"Kurt picked out all the outfits, he is a little Diva shopping", Tom said with humor. "I like him, he has spunk and can drive like a manic."

Tom tells her about the quick trip to ER with Kurt driving and says that he couldn't have done a better job himself.

Abby smiles as Tom tells her, the pride showing in his voice impresses her. Most people would have freaked out at a sixteen year old going almost a hundred miles an hour down the road.

"Kurt said he wanted to be here when Noah was released, he wants to help get Noah settled at my house", Tom says as he moves the bags to the corner of the room so he can sit down.

"I think that is a good idea, Noah needs people that he knows around him", Abby says as she walks back to sit on the side of the bed.

Tom notices the way she is fussing over Noah, stroking his cheek and holding his hand. He smiles at the concern she is showing to him.

He remembers back when Abby was with Jeff. If you ever became friends with Abby, she would fight the devil himself for you.. He knew he made the right choice calling her tonight.

"I want you to be there too, Abby", Tom says softly, "he is going to need all of us". He watches as she stills for a moment, she is thinking about it.

"I don't know Tom, he doesn't know me", Abby's voice is quiet, "I don't know if that would be a good idea".

"I think it is", he tells her, "Rebecca needs you too. We all need you Abby."

She simply nods her head in response.

A comfortable silence engulfs the room as they wait for the sun to signal the start of a new day. Tom drifts off to sleep and not long after Abby follows suit.

Tom awakens to find Abby is back in the chair with Rebecca, but notices she is still holding Noah's hand with her own. He stands stretching, the chair was not a comfortable place to sleep.

Rebecca is the next to wake up. She looks around, finding Noah. She smiles as she looks at Abby's hand holding Noah's.

She gets up quietly from the chair and walks over to Tom.

"Mr. Watson, can you tell me where the restroom is?" she asks in a timid voice.

"Right in there", pointing at the door next to him, he keeps his voice low so that it doesn't disturb anyone.

A nurse walks in to check Noah's vitals, writing them down on the chart at the foot of the bed. She swaps the IV bag for a fresh one containing vitamins and nutrients. She informs Tom that the doctor will be making rounds soon and that he asked that someone stay close to the room.

Tom asks her if it would be okay for Rebecca to take a quick shower. She says it would and that she will have one of the aides to bring her some towels and personal items. He thanks her for her generosity.

Rebecca exit's the restroom and Tom lets her know that she will be able to take a shower in a little while. He hands her a couple of the bags and tells her they are for her. She smiles and says thanks.

She picks out a cute pink two piece top and leggins set. She giggles at the barrettes and purse.

"You can call me Tom if you want to Rebecca. It sounds better to me than Mr. Watson", he slowly smiles at her.

"Okay, I like it better too. Thanks Tom." She really smiles at him.

"Do you mind if Abby helps me get you and Noah settled at my house?" Tom asks hoping for the best. He knows that Rebecca was a little afraid of Abby.

"Abby kept her promise to me", Rebecca says with a smile, "she kept us safe until you got back and she's still holding his hand."

Tom takes that as a yes, breathing a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later an aide brings the necessities for Rebecca to shower.

_Willing and Wonderful by Mark Salling_

_Wasting away so much weight _

_On the shoulders of just one phone call_

_The world becomes possibilities_

_If your willing_

_I'll be wonderful_


	28. How have you been?

Abby wakes up while Rebecca is in the shower. Her body is aching from the chair and from holding Noah's hand.

She can feel the larger hand in hers, the calluses that cover the inside of his hand. Reluctantly she breaks the contact and stands up to stretch the knots out of her tight body.

She asks Tom where Rebecca went and he points at the bathroom. Looking at her watch, she realizes that she needs coffee and something to eat.

"Tom do you feel up to some coffee and maybe a croissant?' she asks as she is folding her body over touching her feet.

"Um yeah, I am definitely hungry", he hears his stomach growl at the mention of food, "I'll go and get us something from the cafeteria".

"Thanks, I take my coffee with cream and just one croissant is enough for me", she turns to Noah who is becoming restless.

Tom tells her that the nurse said the doctor would be here soon to talk to them and that Noah should wake up anytime now.

"I think I should go get breakfast then, you need to be here to talk with the doctor", she says as she tries to comfort Noah. He is beginning to move around slowly under the covers.

"No you should stay Abby. I don't know how to comfort him, what to say what to do," Tom shrugs as he stares at the floor intently.

"Tom they are your responsibility now, they are going to need you to be strong for them, the both of them", she reaches out touches his arm getting him to look at her.

"This isn't going to be easy for any of you, they are being uprooted to a new home with someone that they don't really know yet", she offers her take on the situation, "all three of you are going to have to learn to trust, to accept, and most of all to be there for each other".

"I know Abby, but I have never had a family of my own. You know what life was like with my parents. I don't know what to do, how to handle them, how to be what both of them need," Tom's voice is close to cracking.

Abby sees the fear in Tom's eyes and shakes her head, men are such hard heads and fearful creatures at the same time.

"Tom you are going to do the best you can, you remember how you wanted to be treated by your parents. Just treat Noah and Rebecca the way you wanted to be treated and everything should fall into place", she tells him as she is picking up her purse. She is walking around the bed as the doctor walks in the door.

"Mr. Watson, Ms. Morgan how are you both this morning?" the doctor is looking at Noah's chart.

"Tired, sore and in need of some coffee", Tom offers a lackluster response. He extends his hand to the doctor. The doctor shakes Tom's offered hand and walks over to Noah.

"Java the morning boost we all need for the day ahead of us", the doctor says with a small chuckle.

"I see where Noah had a nightmare last night, was it bad?", the doctor's tone changing, asks Tom.

"He became very agitated and was fighting something or someone in his dream", Abby answered the doctor for Tom. The doctor made a couple of notes on the chart shaking his head.

"Noah should be waking up soon, the last sedative should be wearing off within the next hour or so. When he wakes up he is going to be disoriented, confused and most of all scared of what is going on. He will have another panic attack but I need for the nurses to gauge it, to see what level it escalates, to be able to prescribe the appropriate amount of anti-anxiety medication. He will need to take the medication daily and if he forgets he needs to take it as soon as possible when an attack occurs." The doctor explains to both Tom and Abby.

"I will write all the information down for the school and his regular doctor. He is going to need a follow-up visit in one week with his regular doctor for his injuries." He looks at Tom with pity in his eyes.

"I know that I am sounding abrupt and cold but I need to have your attention focused on Noah. He is not going to be able to tell you he is having an attack. None of us knows what triggers his attacks entirely yet. You will have to watch him closely as his interacts with family, friends, situations. Don't approach him with your arms outstretched or use any threatening body language when he is having an attack. Get his attention, talk to him, explain to him what you are doing.

Avoid startling him, avoid babying him also. He has to get through this and he has to learn how to cope with this on his own. I am still recommending a therapist and have included his name and phone number on the discharge papers. He is going to need everyone to deal with the fear, the loneliness, the anger that is inside of him."

"When this next panic attack happens please remain as calm as possible, trust the nurses and trust me. It is going to be rough but it has to be done. I will be back around lunch to discharge him." The doctor takes one last look at Noah and starts towards the door.

"Uh doc, thanks for everything. We know it isn't going to be easy, but we will be there for him." Tom voice sounds old and tired.

"Abuse cases are never easy, but with the right people around him, he has a chance to it behind him," the doctor offers as he walks out the door.

Rebecca pokes her head of the bathroom door, "Can I come out now?"

Both Tom and Abby had forgotten the young girl was still in the bathroom.

"Of course Rebecca, you didn't have to stay in the bathroom while the doctor was here", Abby says to her in a soft voice.

"I didn't want to interrupt and Mom always made me leave the room when the adults were talking." Rebecca goes and sits on the edge of Noah's bed.

"Did you understand what the doctor was telling us about Noah?" Tom asks gingerly, he was afraid of the answer.

"Kinda, I know he is scared and that he is hurt", her voice sounding sad as she looks at her brother.

"That's right", Abby says taking her hand, "he is afraid of getting hurt again and it makes him freak out. He is going to need you to help him, to let Tom know if he is freaking out or getting scared, okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell Tom when he is freaking out", she looks at Tom with a small smile, "Tom I'm hungry can we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"Sure thing kid", he holds his hand out to her and much to his surprise she takes it.

"Abby that was cream in your coffee and one croissant right?" Tom looks at her with a smile, maybe we can survive all of this he thinks to himself.

"Yes, please and maybe add sausage to the croissant?" she asks smiling at the mismatched duo.

"I think you deserve to splurge a little bit, Abby" Tom says his smile growing, "we will be back shortly.

Abby watches as they walk out of the room.

_Migration by Mark Salling_

_You feel it too_

_You can follow me_

_To a final destination_

_Whatever you need_

_To achieve your salvation_

_And quite possibly we could_

_Find a higher power_

_And finally we'll see the_

_Flock is the same body_


	29. He smokes a signal out

Kurt talks with his father when he arrives home. He explains the situation to his father and that he will be going back after he rests for a little while.

Burt Hummel cant believe what his son tells him. He cant believe that a parent would do something that horrible to their child.

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth, Burt agrees that Kurt can leave school early to help Tom with Noah.

Kurt goes down stairs to his room and tries to sleep, but he keeps thinking about Noah and what he said to everyone at practice, "no one cared enough" and "didn't matter to any of you".

He sends messages to everyone but Quinn, Sam, Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Shue to meet in the choir room before class. He just tells them it is important and TO BE THERE! He sets his phone on the night stand by his bed and tries to sleep.

Kurt is in the choir room around 7:30, he is replaying the events that led up to yesterday's meltdown. He can only hope that he is doing the right thing and that everyone else will go along with his plan.

Slowly the other enter the room, Kurt waits for everyone to get seated before he begins talking to everyone.

This part is done script style…

_Standing in front of the group of teenagers. _

Kurt

I know you all are wondering why I asked you here this morning, so if everyone will please be quiet I will tell you. I was at the hospital most of the night with Noah and his sister Rebecca.

_Questions are being asked by everyone at once…_

Please be quiet and let me finish.

_It quiets somewhat. _

We all saw what happened yesterday with Noah and Mr. Shue, but what I saw last night at his home and at the hospital was worse than that.

_The room erupts with more questions and speculations. Kurt finally loses his self control. _

Kurt

SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYBODY!

_Everyone stares at Kurt like he has two heads._

Mercedes

Oh hell naw you just did not say that white boy.

Kurt

Cedes you know I love you girl but, SHUT UP.

_He looks at the rest of the room silently asking if anyone else wants to interrupt him. When no one says anything he continues._

Kurt

I am not going to stand here and give a pep talk, but I am going to tell you the facts that I know. These facts are not to leave this room under any circumstances. There is a reason I didn't ask the others or Mr. Shue to this meeting, I don't want them to know what's going on either.

_Kurt looks around the room at everyone watching them nod their heads in agreement. _

Noah is in bad shape mentally and physically.

I don't know what exactly happened in Juvie, but I do know that he was attacked several times. He was beaten severely and never told anyone what happened to him.

_Soft gasps can be heard from his friends, shocked expressions fall over their faces. _

Rebecca his little sister called me last night and told me that Noah was hurt and he needed help. I don't know why I went, but I did.

When I got there he was bloody and sliding down the wall. He was in so much pain and unable to breath properly.

_Shock turns to horror._

I asked what happened and his little sister told me their mother attacked him when he got home.

_Artie was completely pale and Mike looked like he was going to be sick. _

She had been drinking. She started hitting him because he got a job offer and the money he made would go to pay for the damages to the store plus his fines.

_Mercedes starts crying softly, placing her hand over her mouth. _

His own mother physically attacked him. Rebecca told me it wasn't the first time, that it had been going on for several years. His mother's excuse, "when I look at Noah I see his father and he acts just like him."

_Brittany has tears falling down her cheeks, her eyes hold a look of terror. She has been Noah's friend since they were in grade school. She knows about his Mom. She crawls into Artie's lap, pushing her face into the crook of his neck. She needs to feel safe._

We managed to get him upstairs. His mother leaves, like nothing is wrong with her son, to go to work.

_Santana says bitch under breath, wiping at the tears staining her dark cheeks. Her arms wrapped tightly around her own body._

Noah wouldn't let us call anyone. He just kept telling me that it hurt so much. He didn't want Rebecca calling his probation officer, Mr. Watson, but she did anyway.

_Kurt doesn't feel the tears that the rest of the room is seeing quietly slipping down his pale cheeks. He doesn't even attempt to wipe them away._

_Matt puts his arms around Mercedes, she is softly sobbing against his chest. Matt needs Mercedes just as much right now. _

_Tina clutches Mike, she feels like she cant breath, she needs to feel safe._

Mr. Watson arrived just as Noah passed out, he picked Noah up and we took him to the ER. They took Noah and his sister from their mother, Mr. Watson has guardianship of them.

They don't know how Noah survived without medical attention, there were so many bruises. His upper lip is split almost to his nose, cracked ribs, and he has internal bruising.

_Kurt takes in the scene in front of him, really taking it in. He can see the pain and suffering on each person's face, but he doesn't really feel sorry for them. They are all, including himself, guilty of not caring enough._

But that is not the worst part. Noah experienced a full blown severe panic attack. They are painful and you have no control over your fears. He will experience more of them until he can handle what has happened to him.

School is going to be painful for Noah, we all saw that yesterday. He is going to need his friends, us, to help him get through this hell that we call high school.

_Kurt watches the nods from everyone__. _

Noah has been a bully to most of us in this room. Dumpster dives, slushy facials, swirlies, port a potty lock ups….We know his list of crimes towards each one of us, but he had started to change when joined Glee.

He has been kind to me on more than one occasion, always telling me if I told he would toss me in the dumpster again. I know he has treated you guys differently too and probably made the same threat against you as well.

We cant let him fall apart, we cant let him lose the humanity he had gained before all of this, WE CANT FAIL HIM AGAIN…

_Kurt offers a small smile and walks towards the seated group. He knows that he has pretty much over loaded their mental systems this morning but it had to be done for Noah's sake. _

Artie

How did we miss this? How did we miss that he was being abused?

_Brittany moves her face out of his neck and starts openly crying as she speaks._

Brittany

I didn't miss it. I knew and I didn't do anything. His Mom has abused him since he was ten. He never hit her back, he would just stand there and take it.

_Artie's arms tighten around Britt, her voice is breaking but she doesn't stop talking._

I remember one day Noah went into his house to get us a drink, it was so hot out that day. I waited at the back door, Noah didn't want me to go in with him, he said him Mom wasn't feeling good.

He grabbed us a couple cans of pop and was headed to the back door when his Mom grabbed him by his shirt.

She jerked him around, wanting to know where is was going. Noah told her back outside. She laughs at him. She was drunk, I could tell, there was a liquor bottle on the kitchen table.

She reached over and grabbed a wooden spoon off the counter and I guess she saw me. She told me to go home that Noah was in trouble and she closed the door.

I went home. I was scared of what she would do to Noah, but I was only nine and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do.

_Artie pulls her back to his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her, holding her. _

_Everyone quietly tells her it isn't her fault. She settles down in Artie's arms and listens to everyone talk about Noah._

Tina

I could tell Noah was changing after he joined Glee. I was crying one day after school, it was when me and Artie were having troubles before we broke up.

He sat down next to me and asked me what was wrong. Can you imagine Puck asking me that question?

But he wasn't Puck that day, he was Noah. He listened to me and then he told me to follow my heart.

And yeah he threatened me too. If I told anyone he would get me. I knew he was kidding but I also understood that he wanted to keep his image.

_The last sentences are said with a small smile. She looks up at Mike and he pulls her close, kissing her cheek._

Artie

Remember when Mr. Shue made everyone learn how to use the wheel chairs? Puck came up to me after we did _Rolling on the River _and said that he was sorry for all the crap he put me through. I looked in his eyes and I saw that he really meant it. Even before that, he helped me with my chair several times.

_Artie feels Brittany's lips gently kiss his neck. He snuggles against her face, needing to feel her at that moment. _

Mercedes

I honestly enjoyed him calling me Aretha. It made me feel proud.

_She smiles a little bit at her next comment._

It made me proud of him that he even knew who Aretha Franklin was and that he thought I sounded like her.

I think we both enjoyed the bantering we did, we never got nasty with each other. It was just us, you know?

_She straightens in her chair and puts her best Diva face on. _

He is one of us. He has been there for all of us and now its our turn.

Matt and Mike

Kurt we know something about Puck that you don't know.

_Mike speaking for them both. Matt still has his arm around the back of Mercedes chair, he nods for Mike to go on._

_Kurt raises his eyebrow looking at the two jocks. He isn't sure he wants to know._

Some of the guys were talking shit about you in the locker room before he got sent to Juvie and he went off on them. I mean, beating the crap out of them off. He was yelling at them about calling you the f word and how it was a mistake to say that around him. He took on a couple of them on and for the most part he won.

_Kurt stares open mouthed at the two jocks. He knew Noah had stood up for him before, but it was usually when no one was around. _

We thought you should know. He may not have shown it around you but he wasn't the same after joining Glee and baby gate. That's when we noticed he started changing and caring about people.

_Mike looks over at Matt, they offer each other sad smiles and look back at Kurt._

We are with you Kurt.

Santana

So am I. I didn't know about the abuse, but I know he'd changed for the better. He's never gonna accept our help straight out, we will have to be sneaky about it.

_Kurt knows that she is right about that part. He nods at her to keep going._

We have to be like a shield around him, we are there but we aren't up against him. If he even thinks we are protecting him he will block us all out, we will lose him.

_There is a sneaky glint in her eyes. Yeah she isn't with Puck anymore, but he is still in her heart and always will be. _

We all have classes with him, so we just keep an eye on him and run interference when we need to. Every one of us has power in this room. The jocks, the nerds, the Cheerios, Aretha, and the gays. We can do this guys!

_She is practically leading them in a cheer when she is finished, and no one says a word about the tears that are falling down her face. _

Kurt

I was worried that not one would want to help and here you all are surprising me. I agree with Santana, if we do this we have to do it without his knowledge. We cant let anyone else in on this plan.

I would be lying if I sad I wasn't pissed at the others, the comments were uncalled for, from Finn and Rachel. Mr. Shue can be an idiot at times. Quinn has gone back to being the Ice Queen from hell. Sam is just clueless to everything but what Quinn wants and what she thinks.

We will all act normal during Glee and towards them, we just wont share anything that has to do with Noah around them.

Does everyone agree with that?

_He was answered with yes, hell yes, you got and can I go see the ducks at lunch from Brittany. Kurt smiled broadly at everyone._

I am going to see Noah and help him get settled in at Mr. Watson's place. I will call or text and let you all know how he is and when the doctor thinks he can have visitors.

Thanks for being his friend and mine.

_The bell rings signaling the end of first period and everyone leaves for class, except for Kurt. He is on his way to the hospital to visit his friend __**Noah**_.

_Lone Ranger by Mark Salling_

_He could have cut his hair_

_He could have been your friend_

_But he had found it wise_

_To disregard the trend_

_Its hard to ride out_

_Its hard to walk alone_


	30. The sickness in me

Tom and Rebecca return with the breakfast goodies. They are both smiling and laughing a little bit when they enter Noah's room.

Abby smiles at the sight and their laughter. She knows they don't have a lot of time before Noah wakes up and she tries to enjoy the brief moment of normalcy.

Kurt arrives just as everyone has finished eating, he greets Rebecca with a hug and compliments her on her outfit. She smiles at him and says "thank you for picking out such cool clothes."

He tells her that she hasn't seen anything yet, he plans on taking her to the mall for some shopping therapy when Noah is released from the hospital and feeling better.

Kurt walks over to Noah gently taking his hand and letting him know that he was there for him. He notices that Noah is becoming restless in his sleep.

Tom lets Kurt know what the doctor told them earlier, about the panic attack and how they were suppose to deal with it.

Kurt informs them that he talked to most of the members of Glee, Noah's friends, and they agreed to help keep an eye on Noah when he goes back to school.

They had witnessed first hand Noah reacting to Mr. Shue, so he told them what he knew and that Noah needed his friends. They agreed to keep everything to themselves and not talk about it to anyone other than each other.

Tom and Abby smile at the concern Kurt is showing to his friend.

Abby pulls Kurt aside and asks him a favor.

"I need for you to take Rebecca out of the room when the panic attack escalates, I don't want her frightened by what she sees", Abby asks in a low voice, "she needs to know what to expect, but she doesn't need to see how far the doctor is taking this one".

Kurt nods his head in understanding, he knows that Rebecca doesn't need to feel helpless around Noah.

It isn't long after Abby's request, that Noah starts opening his eyes slowly.

Kurt and Rebecca are the faces he sees when his cloudy hazel eyes come into focus.

He smiles at them, "Becca, Hummel", his voice is hoarse and raspy.

"Noah I am so glad you woke up", Rebecca is smiling full force at her brother.

"Hey Noah, how are you feeling", Kurt asks in a soft voice.

"Okay", Noah narrows his eyes at Kurt, he knows that something is not right. He looks around the room and his eyes stop on Tom for a few seconds and then he moves on to Abby.

"What's going on Kurt", Noah's voice showing the first signs of fear. His face feels funny and he knows his words are coming out funny.

"Noah do you remember anything about last night?" Tom asks knowing that he is starting the attack.

Tom walks over to where Kurt is standing, he hates what is coming in a few short seconds. He pushes the call button for the nurse.

She enters the room and watches from the back of the room with a note pad and pen in her hand.

Noah closes his eyes and the images of the last day come in flashes, like a strobe light.

Pulling his truck over cause he thought he was going to have a heart attack or pass out. He cant breath.

The hallways at school, getting hit in his ribs. The pain. Feeling trapped.

Looking in the Choir room, Kurt speaking to him.

Someone grabbed him from behind. Fear, it wasn't going to happen again.

Attacking Mr. Shue at Glee, struggling with Finn, and quitting the group.

Running to get away.

Sitting in his truck with Kurt.

Driving to the old corn field and just trying to breath. Trying to forget the memories.

Going home.

His Mom. Oh God his Mom. Screaming. Hitting. The pain.

He feels the fear start to wash over him, to sink in from everywhere.

Noah jerks his hands up to his face, covering his eyes. He starts trembling, terrified of something.

His hands fumble with the oxygen tube going to his nose. He rips it off of his face yelling he can't breath.

Kurt is trying to talk to him, but when Noah opens his eyes its like he doesn't see anyone.

Sweat is forming on his brow, he is grabbing his stomach.

"It hurts, it hurts", he is crying now trying to bring his knees up.

"Please make it stop", he pleads.

Rebecca starts to cry, she is scared for her brother.

Tom motions for Kurt to take Rebecca out of the room. She wants to stay but Kurt tells her that Noah wouldn't want her to see anymore. She follows him out.

Abby and Tom flank each side of the bed, each taking turns talking to him softly.

Tom reaches out and touches Noah's arm, the result is not good.

Noah starts to hyperventilate, begging Tom not to hurt him.

Tom takes a step back from Noah. He knows he made a mistake touching Noah. He feels so helpless in all of this, nothing is working to help Noah.

Abby cant stand it anymore. She lowers the bedrail and sits beside Noah, pulling his body to hers, holding him gently murmuring to him.

He doesn't fight her.

Instead, Noah starts retching. His body racked with hard spasms. Nothing is in his stomach to come up except bile.

Tom hands Abby a cold wet wash cloth to help clean him up. She asks for a clean one and places it on the back of Noah's neck.

Noah's body starts to quiet.

After forty minutes or more the attack is over. The nurse gives him a small shot of valium to help him relax and leaves the room.

Tom collapses in the chair next to the bed burying his face in his hands. He weeps quietly for the young man and the pain and fear he just witnessed crippling Noah.

Abby is still holding Noah, gently stroking his Mohawk, singing softly to him. He finally relaxes against her, his breathing evening out.

_Lone Ranger by Mark Salling_

_Somewhere in the sands of time_

_There was a brother dime_

_Like legends before him_

_Aspired to be like them_

_But legends burn so bright_

_And as they often do_

_Too quickly are put out_


	31. Hear Me

Abby's POV

_She gently strokes Noah's Mohawk._

How can a doctor justify breaking a man/child like that?

What we just witnessed?

No one deserves what he has been through.

How were we suppose to just let him lay there? Let him be caught up in a nightmare that wouldn't end?

My God the fear in his eyes, the sound of his voice begging Tom not to hurt him.

I couldn't stand watching it anymore, fuck what the doctor said about letting it just happen.

So I did what I thought was best for him and maybe for me too. I held him against me, gently telling him he was okay.

Why couldn't the nurse do something besides take notes? Why couldn't she give him something sooner instead of after it was over?

I know she was only doing her job, but I think if she walks back in here any time soon I will kick her ass back out into the hallway.

The hallway.

The kids.

Oh shit the kids.

Tom sent them out of the room and they were so scared, Rebecca was crying when they left.

I have to go make sure they are alright.

She gently moves her body from slightly behind Noah, hearing a soft groan from him.

Abby looks at the battered face and is met with drooping hazel eyes. She knows that he is, for lack of a better phrase, stoned by his pupils.

"Tom he's awake, I think", she says in a quiet voice.

"Who are you?" Noah's voice is rough from the attack.

"Abby, a friend of Tom's", she gently lays her hand on top of his and he doesn't pull away.

"Tom needs to talk to you", she looks over at Tom and gently smiles at him, "I need to go check on Kurt and Rebecca".

She gives Noah's hand a squeeze before she walks out of the room.

Tom shifts uncomfortably in the chair, not knowing how to start the conversation that will change Noah's life and his sister's. He clears his throat and he starts the dreaded conversation.

"Noah I don't know how to start this, what to say to you except to lay it all out and hope that you can accept it and me", Tom voice betrays the emotions that are raging inside of his mind.

"Mr. Watson, its okay just say it, I'm going back to Juvie", Noah's voice held no emotion as he said it.

"What?", Tom wasn't sure he heard the words correctly.

"I went after Mr. Shue yesterday, tried to hit him", Noah's eyes seemed to look everywhere but at Tom, "I know I fucked up".

"Noah, look at me", leaning over the bed Tom tries to get eye contact, "you're not going back to that hell hole. You and your sister are going to live with me for a while."

Noah jerks his head around to look at Tom, he cant believe what Tom just said about going home with him.

"I don't understand, why are we going to live with you?", Noah's eyes shine with tears.

"Noah, listen to me. I had judge grant me guardianship of you last night. No one has the right to hurt you. When I got to your house, no one has the right to do that to you. " Tom is interrupted by Noah.

"She was just mad at me. She didn't mean to hurt me." Noah's voice hitches in his throat. He looks away from Tom.

"Noah, Rebecca told me everything about the abuse. The doctor said that most of your injuries happened while you were at Juvie, but they could also see signs of abuse going farther back. I cant let you go back to that house." Tom is trying hard to control his voice, keeping it even and calm.

"Rebecca told Mrs. Cantrell, the lady from Social Services, everything too. It was her decision to place your sister with me. Your Mother needs help, professional help, and until she can meet the guidelines set down by Mrs. Cantrell, she is not allowed to have any contact with you or Rebecca."

Tom is fighting the urge to reach out and comfort Noah, but he is scared that he will cause another panic attack.

He sees Noah's shoulders start to shake and hears him sniffling, he cant stand it anymore. He sits on the side of the bed.

"Noah, I am sorry", that is all that Tom gets to say as Noah turns to him and leans towards him. That was all Tom needed as he wraps Noah in a careful hug.

Tom doesn't know how long he holds Noah and he doesn't care. He can feel Noah's hands holding on to his shirt, the wet patches from his tears.

Tom hears a faint and hitching, "thank you", from Noah.

He doesn't say anything to Noah, he cant because of his own voice catching , he just simply holds him a little tighter.

Tom notices that Noah is not gripping his shirt so tightly now, his body no longer racked with sobs.

He gently eases Noah back down to his pillows and sees that Noah is asleep.

Tom watches for a moment and is suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings inside of him. Noah had sought comfort from him, he wasn't scared of him this time.

Maybe he could help save these two.

No one would ever hurt Noah again or Rebecca, Tom would make sure of that from now on.

_The Descent by Mark Salling_

_What was it like to go through_

_A life and end up here_

_You will know_

_How does it feel to forget the world_

_And all you fear_

_I know its hard to even imagine _

_Letting go_


	32. Doing what I do

Abby walks out of Noah's room, she finds Kurt and Rebecca in the small private waiting room just a couple of doors down. She looks at the two sitting in chairs holding hands, they look so sweet and innocent.

Opening the door, Kurt is the first to say anything, immediately asking if Noah is okay. Rebecca looks like she is holding her breath.

"He is better now guys", she hopes she isn't lying to them, "Tom is talking to Noah right now, explaining what is happening to him".

"You mean about us living with him?" Rebecca has this hopeful look on her face.

"Yes and about what is happening to him now too", she watches Rebecca look at the floor with a frown on her face.

"That doctor was mean to Noah, he made him cry", Rebecca's voice held anger and hurt, "they should make him freak out and see if he likes it".

Abby and Kurt both laugh at the wisdom of an eleven year old.

"Kurt, give Tom a few more minutes with Noah and then take Rebecca in", she knows that the young girl wants to see her brother, "I know that Noah wants to see you both".

"Sure, Abby", Kurt motions with his head at the door, "um could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

They both walk outside of the room after making sure Rebecca would be alright.

"Okay Kurt", Abby gives him the floor.

"I just wanted to apologize for being a bit short with you last night. Rebecca seems to trust you now and I just wanted to say thank you for being there for them", Kurt smiles and blushes just a little bit.

"Noah needs help. He needs his friends and from what I can tell there aren't too many of them around." Abby's tone is a little bit frustrated, not at Kurt but the situation.

"He has more friends than he thinks, I met with the most of the members of Glee this morning and they are all behind him. Well except for a few but that is because I didn't want them at the meeting. They have issues with Noah and wouldn't be much help," there is a bitterness in Kurt's tone.

"I am glad that he has you for a friend Kurt, you seem to care a lot about him", Abby's attention is drawn to the nurse's station.

"Kurt go ahead and take Rebecca in now, there is Noah's doctor", she points at the doctor talking to a nurse, "I am going to talk to him and see what I can find out."

Kurt nods and watches Abby walk to where they are standing and he motions for Rebecca to come on.

Xxxx

Kurt walks in to the room first, making sure that it is alright.

Tom motions for them to come on in.

"He's resting finally."

"I know you guys want to talk to him, but let him sleep for a little while", Tom knows they are upset but he knows that Noah needs to recover his strength too.

Rebecca walks over to Noah and gently holds his hand.

Kurt looks at Tom and whispers that Abby is talking with the doctor at the nurse's station.

Tom knows that Abby is barely keeping it together for everyone's sake, so he tells Kurt he needs to go and rescue the doctor.

Kurt looks at him funny until he remembers the scene in the waiting room. He smiles knowing first hand that she has a temper.

"Don't worry Tom, I will come and get you if he wakes up", Kurt assures him as he is walking out the door.

Xxx

Tom walks to the end of the short hallway and can hear Abby's voice before he sees her.

"What do you mean the meds can make him worse? You're a doctor aren't the meds suppose to make him better?" Abby is getting louder with each sentence.

Tom walks into the doctor's view.

"Mr. Watson, can you please calm Ms. Morgan down so that I can start over from the beginning now that you are here?" The doctor is losing his patience with Abby and her interrupting questions.

"I can try, but she has a mind of her own", Tom gives Abby the look of shut the hell up or else.

Abby's face turns several different shades of red before giving Tom a look of you are so dead when this is over, but she keeps her mouth shut for the time being.

"As I was telling Ms. Morgan, Noah had an extreme attack. It lasted over forty minutes with many symptoms. The medication that I am prescribing him, Librium, is very strong and it does cause side effects. The most common are dizziness, confusion, lethargy, debilitated muscle reflexes. The RARE side effects are anger, suicide, depression." The doctor holds his hand up when Abby opens her mouth and Tom shots her another nasty look.

"It will take a couple of days for the medication to work properly. Once it has leveled out in his system he will seem more relaxed than overly tired, and the panic attacks should gradually ebb. The dosage I am prescribing him is in the middle range so that it can be adjusted accordingly. The nurse will give you plenty of literature on the drug itself and how to help him deal with being on the medication."

The doctor jots something down on Noah's chart. He looks at Tom and gives his final recommendations.

"I am giving you my cell number and telling my staff that they are to notify me immediately if you call. You are going to need help with Noah, please take my advice and get him to a therapist soon. You may take him home when he wakes and make sure he eats something when you get him there. He can return to school next Monday that should give his system enough time to adjust to the changes. I am also sending a letter to the school so that will have his medication and dosage information on file for the school nurse."

The doctor closes the chart and offers one more thing to Tom along with his hand, "I would like it if you made me Noah's primary doctor. It would help having someone that knows the case instead of another doctor trying to treat him without knowing the circumstances."

Tom shakes the doctor's offered hand.

"I would like that doc, you have been really great with Noah and with ALL of us", he looks at Abby saying the last three words.

"I am sorry for being a bitch to you, it's just hard watching someone and not being able to help him." She offers her hand to the doctor as well.

He takes it, "If you are both on his side I think he just might make it through this nightmare", he smiles at both of them.

Tom and Abby both thank him and watch him walk away to see another patient.

The nurse lets them know that she will bring the paper work and information to the room when Noah wakes up.

They are walking back to Noah's room, when Abby punches Tom on the arm.

"Ow".

"That is for the nasty looks you gave me with the doctor", she says with a smile.

"If you would learn to shut up once in a while you wouldn't get dirty looks", Tom stated rubbing his arm.

_Scarlet Glasses by Mark Salling_

_You need a private storm_

_So you can say_

_That you have never been thirsty_

_While we dry away._


	33. I was sent by Solomon

Back in Noah's room…..

Kurt is singing softly to Noah. The soprano's voice is soft and soothing to both Rebecca and Noah.

_The song is from Into The Woods and sung by Bernadette Peters _(.com/watch?v=Gey1PtXYwLI)

_How do you say _

_to your child in the night_

_Nothing is all black _

_but then nothing is all white? _

_How do you say it will all be alright_

_When you know that it mightn't be true? _

_What do you do? _

_Careful the things you say,_

_Children will listen._

_Careful the things you do,_

_Children will see._

_And learn._

_Children may not obey,_

_But children will listen._

_Children will look to you_

_For which way to turn,_

_To learn what to be._

_Careful before you say,_

_Listen to me._

_Children will listen._

_Careful the wish you make,_

_Wishes are children._

_Careful the path they take,_

_wishes come true,_

_Not free._

_Careful the spell you cast,_

_Not just on children._

_Sometimes the spell may last_

_Past what you can see_

_And turn against you..._

_Careful the tale you tell._

_That is the spell._

_Children will listen..._

_How can you say to a child who's in flight,_

_Don't slip away and I won't hold so tight? _

_What can you say that no matter how slight won't be misunderstood? _

_What do you leave to your child when you're dead_

_Only what ever you put in it's head_

_Things that your mother and father had said_

_Which were left to them too._

_Careful what you say, children will listen_

_Careful you do it too, _

_children will see and learn._

_Oh! _

_Guide them but step away_

_Children will glisten._

_Temper with what is true_

_And children will turn,_

_If just to be free._

_Careful before you say,_

_Listen to me._

_Children will listen..._

_Children will listen!_

_Children, _

_children will listen_

The last verse is almost a whisper as Kurt gently strokes Noah's Mohawk.

Noah's eyes are slightly open, his mind is fuzzy. He can feel Kurt's hand holding his own.

He feels Kurt's gentle touch in his hair and wants to nuzzle into it. It feels so good, so comforting.

He remembers Kurt's voice breaking through the fear and the rage in the hallway at school. The only voice that reached him and the only person that offered their help to him.

He squeezes Kurt's hand, his lips slightly upturned, "Kurt", his voice raspy and hoarse.

"Noah, you're awake!", Rebecca squeals, the happiness evident by the huge smile on her face.

"Hey kid", he smiles at his sister.

He points at the plastic cup on the table at the foot of the bed.

"Hey there", Kurt smiles at him, "take it easy Sleeping Beauty".

Kurt regrets the slip from the moment he says it, until he sees the small smile tugs at the full and cracked lips.

"You're the princess Kurt", Noah rasps out, "I am just the Beast".

Kurt knows they must have his former tormentor on some serious drugs for him to say that to him. He keeps that thought to himself and grabs the pitcher filling the glass half way.

Kurt holds the cup so that Noah can take a sip of water through the straw. He doesn't let him drink too much.

"Thank you, chaver".

Kurt raises an eyebrow at Noah not understanding the Hebrew term.

Noah pulls Rebecca to him, "You were so brave Becca, you told the truth, thank you".

"I thought you would be mad at me, cause I told Tom and Mrs. Cantrell what Momma did to you", her eyes are full of unshed tears.

"No Achoti, I could never be mad at you", Noah holds her close to him.

He cant hate his sister for getting them out of that house, for telling the truth.

"I need to go and let Tom know you are awake", Kurt feels Noah's hand grip his a little tighter, "I will be right back".

"Noah, I like Tom. He helped take you to the hospital and he has been here all night. So has Abby. I thought she was mean and crazy at first, but she kept you safe last night and she never let go of your hand either", Rebecca explains to Noah.

A memory of a soft hand, soft singing. She was the one who held him when he couldn't stop puking, cleaned him up afterwards. Abby.

Another memory…

Noah remembers Tom and the talk they had earlier. Tom held him while he cried tears of what? Joy? Happiness? Sadness? He still wasn't sure what emotions he was feeling.

But he does remembers feeling safe, feeling that it was okay to let it out.

Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

_Willing and Wonderful by Mark Salling_

_Aint nobody_

_Gonna take this away_

_This thing we got going_

_Aint no one_

_Is changing my mind_

_Cuz I know we got it_


	34. All I Know

Just as Kurt reaches for the door knob, Tom pushes the door open and is startled to see the teen right in front of his face. Both yelp out in surprise and laugh at the girly noises.

Abby just shakes her head at the two "boys" and smiles. No matter what; men are still boys at heart.

"He's awake now", Kurt beams at them.

"Tom you go on and I will be there in a second", Abby excuses herself and walks toward the nurse's station.

Abby goes to the nurse that was suppose to bring the paperwork to them and asks a favor.

"Hi again. Noah is awake and I know that he hasn't eaten today, could you order him something? He really needs to eat before we leave the hospital."

"I think I can fix him up", the nurse opens a desk drawer and pulls out a can of home style chicken noodle soup, "I will heat it up and bring it in to him".

"Thank you so much, I would also like to apologize to you for being such a bitch", Abby voice is full of honesty, "I have never been through something like this, seen this type of brutality".

"I see it more than most folks and I still am not used to it", the nurse has a sad expression, "just try to make sure Noah works through this and doesn't try to bury it, that is the worst thing he can do".

"We will, ghosts and demons haunting him is the last thing I want for Noah", Abby promises the nurse and herself. She walks back to the room.

Xxxxxx

"Hey guys", Tom greets Noah and Rebecca as he walks into the room, "Abby will be back in a second."

"Uh, the nurse will be coming in soon to talk to us about your medications Noah. The doctor has put you on Librium for your panic attacks."

Tom holds up his hand when Noah starts shaking his head no.

"You are going to have to take this stuff, it is meant to help you. It is just something to help keep you calm and to help you deal with what has happened to you."

"No you mean to keep me stoned and out of everyone's way don't you?" The old Puck mask and rebellious tone coming back to Noah, "NOTHING happened to me!"

"I don't need fucking drugs! I don't need anything to….." Noah is suddenly cut off.

Abby walks into the room hearing the volatile outburst from Noah. She snaps.

"To what; feel like a badass? A punk really? Not to give a fuck about what other people think or say? Everyone's afraid of you? No one talking to you, asking you if you are okay? Because you don't need them, you don't need their help? When it is really ripping you apart piece by piece?"

Abby's face is bright red and she is shaking from the anger building up inside of her.

Its her turn to silence Tom with a look as he opens his mouth.

She glares at Kurt and Rebecca who are hiding their smiles. The mean crazy lady is back.

Abby glares at Noah straight on.

"You can put this, this fuck you face on and have the attitude of a punk if that is what you really want or you can be a man and admit that you do need help. Those are your two options."

"Tom is offering you a chance to have a better life and to heal. You cant let the fear and the demons haunting you destroy that opportunity."

"It takes a strong MAN to admit when he needs help. It takes a punk to run away and hide."

"So what is it going to be?" Abby looks at the hazel eyes that are full of darkness, praying for a glimmer of hope.

_Noah's POV_

_I am staring at the spitfire in front of me. _

_She just ripped my balls off and feed them to me without hesitation. _

_Who the hell does she think she is?_

_I didn't ask for their help, for their pity. _

_I didn't ask for any of this to happen to me. _

_She just keeps staring at me. Her eyes feel like they are looking and seeing into my very soul._

_I break the stand off our eyes are having and look at Kurt. _

_He is fucking smiling behind his hand but his eyes are telling me to make the right choice. _

_I look at Rebecca and see the same thing._

_I cant believe that I am going to say this…._

"Fine I will take the stupid drugs", it comes out more of a growl than a statement.

Abby smiles at him and for some reason he cant explain, he smiles back at her.

"I told you she is mean and crazy when you first meet her", Rebecca says with a broad smile.

"You started it Noah", Kurt is still hiding his smile.

"Abby is a bit of a…." Tom doesn't get to finish his statement as Abby punches his arm, hard.

"Dammit."

"I don't think you really want to finish that sentence do you Tom?" Abby looks up at his blue eyes smiling.

"That's twice you have hit me in the last few minutes", Tom rubbing his arm, "You have to stop doing that."

Noah just stares at everyone around him, slightly pouting about what Kurt said to him, yet amazed at the fact he is glad they are all here with him. Even the mean, crazy, spitfire.

They are interrupted as the nurse brings in the soup and paperwork for him to go home.

She smiles at Abby and shakes her head. She heard Abby rip Noah a new one.

Noah eats as much of the soup as he can while the nurse goes over the paper work.

She explains Noah's medication schedule, the pamphlets they are to read, and the doctor's cell number. She hands them an appointment card, Noah is to have the stitches removed in ten days.

She quietly hands the name of the therapist to Tom so that they can explain to Noah at home. She knows that everyone has had enough drama today.

She shows them how to wrap his ribs, how tight to pull the bandage and where the bandage needs to be centered properly.

Noah thanks her for the soup and she tells him to thank Abby, it was her idea. He grumbles "thanks" without looking at her.

After the nurse leaves, Noah asks Kurt to help him get changed into something besides the scrub pants he has been wearing since last night.

Kurt is shocked but agrees to stay and help. Everyone else waits outside of the room.

_Illusions by Mark Salling_

_I'll fake it thru_

_Till I come _

_Home as I pray_

_Now the show is over_

_The magician is gone._


	35. A Private Storm

Kurt and Noah are left alone in the room.

Noah struggles to sit up, the drugs are messing with his coordination. Kurt walks over to Noah gently placing his hands on his shoulders steadying the larger boy.

"Thanks Kurt", Noah offers a lopsided smile as he leans his head on Kurt's chest. "Just got to catch my breath and let the room stop spinning."

"Why did you ask me to stay and help you?" Kurt asks stroking Noah's hair. He feels Noah take a deep breath.

"Because I'm not afraid of you and I know you, Princess."

"Oh."

"And I feel like I can trust you. Sex isn't a weapon for you Kurt." The last words are laced with bitterness.

Kurt walks over to the chair and grabs a bag of clothes that are for Noah. He thinks about what Noah just said to him and doesn't press for any further information.

Kurt grabs a pair of sweat pants that are a size too large for Noah, boxers, socks, and a long sleeve tee shirt.

"Thank you Noah. You can trust me when you are ready to talk and know that I would never tell anyone what you tell me."

Kurt looks at Noah sitting on the edge of the bed, seeing him, really seeing him. The sight takes his breath away.

There are so many bruises peeking out from the edges of the bandage. The swollen lip and the black bruise that covers almost half his face.

A tear escapes Kurt's eyes as the untold horror stories scream from Noah's body. He knew it was bad but not this bad.

Noah looks up at Kurt and sees his friend staring at him with tears in his eyes.

"Princess, please don't cry. I don't think I can handle that."

Kurt walks over to Noah. He lays the clothes on the bed beside his battered friend.

He reaches for Noah's hand and squeezes it.

"I will do my best to conceal them, but I can't guarantee that I will be able to stop them from falling." Kurt uses his free hand to wipe the tear away.

Noah nods his head and reaches for the shirt. He slips his arms into it without any problem, but raising his arms proves to be difficult.

Kurt sees Noah struggling with the shirt and grabs him gently by the arms.

"Here let me help."

He takes the shirt off Noah's arms and stretches the collar out just a bit.

"Lets try this way. I am going to pull it over your big head first and then you can try to put your arms in, okay?"

Kurt watches Noah try to smirk at him, but his lip is too swollen for it.

"Big head huh? Didn't know you ever checked me out?"

He winks at Kurt.

Kurt knows that Noah is trying to be his old self and that made him feel better.

"It is only surpassed by your ego, Braveheart."

He tugs the shirt over Noah's head being careful of the stitches in his lip.

Noah holds Kurt by his waist, closing his eyes makes him dizzy.

"Braveheart? Princess where did that come from?" Noah asks in a soft confused voice.

"It's a movie with Mel Gibson. It's about William Wallace. He fought against England, when they invaded Scotland. They destroyed his family, his home and made him an outlaw when he sought justice. He fought for what he believed in, just like you do."

Noah stares at Kurt for minute before putting his arms through the sleeves of the tee shirt. It hurts like hell, but not as bad as trying to raise them above his head.

He wants to tell Kurt that he wasn't brave, that he screamed like a girl. That he was so terrified. That he begged them to leave him alone. That he cried every night while he was in that place. But he cant get the words out. It hurts too much. So he just stays quiet.

Kurt sees the emotions flash across Noah's face and eyes. There is terror, horror, and most of all an empty sadness that stays in his dark eyes.

"Um, Kurt, how are we gonna get my pants off?" Noah's voice is a soft question.

"You know Noah, I didn't think you would be the first guy I would try to get his pants off of. Not that you aren't the great Puckzilla, you're just not my type."

Kurt hopes he isn't crossing a line, but humor is better than being serious.

"Break my heart why don't you, Princess. I guess I will just have to try harder."

Noah enjoys the banter with Kurt. It makes everything seem almost normal.

Kurt places Noah's hands on his shoulders and tells him to stand still. He pull Noah's tee shirt down as far as it will go. He hopes it will hide the great Puckzilla from his view. It doesn't quite reach the desired spot.

"Noah, sit back down on the bed. I am going to get a towel to wrap around your waist so I don't have to meet Puckzilla."

Kurt is blushing all the way to his toes.

He does what Kurt wants and sits back down. He watches as Kurt goes into the bathroom and comes out with a bath towel.

"You know you're cute when you blush Kurt."

"Neanderthal."

"What happened to Braveheart?"

"Just stand up and lets get this over with."

"Princess is upset with Braveheart." Noah tries to pout, but cant hide the half sided smile.

"Princess is not upset with Braveheart!" Kurt groans in the realization that he is starting to sound like Noah.

"For the love of couture, you now have me talking in third person" Kurt grumbles at Noah.

"See I told you, trying harder does work", Noah winks at Kurt.

"Would you stop that. Everyone is waiting for us." Kurt helps Noah to stand up again.

Kurt wraps the towel around Noah's waist and starts pulling the scrub bottoms down.

Noah raises each leg when he feels the material hit his ankles. He watches Kurt reach up and grab the boxers. He feels the soft touch of Kurt's hand on the back of his calf motioning for him to lift his leg up.

Kurt pulls the boxers up Noah's legs and turns his head when he pulls them up over Noah's hips. He looks up at and sees Noah's head had dropped onto his chest.

"Do you need to take a break?"

Kurt guides Noah back to the edge of the bed to sit down.

"No. I was just thinking about this, what we are doing."

Kurt swallows the lump that is forming in his throat. He is almost afraid that Noah is going to punch him.

"A year ago I would have laughed if anyone had told me that Kurt Hummel would be helping me put my pants on. But now," Noah's voice hitches in his throat, "I just want you to know that I will never be able to repay…"

Noah's words are cut off by the sob that escapes his throat.

Kurt wraps his arms around him, holding him as close as possible to his chest. He doesn't say anything. He knows that Noah just needs to let go some of the pain that is deep inside.

He feels Noah's arms wrapping around his waist pulling him closer, until there is no space between their bodies. He gently rubs Noah's back in small circles.

After a few minutes Noah calms and Kurt finally speaks in a soft voice.

"Noah, the only payback I want is for you to get better. Its what we all want. Do you remember when we were in grade school and my mom died and I couldn't stop crying at school?"

Noah nods his head against Kurt's chest.

"That Thompson kid started to make fun of me and you punched him in the nose. You told him to leave me alone and not to ever bother me again."

Kurt can feel fresh tears on his shirt but he continues talking.

"The last few years of the bullying were hard, the way you treated me. I have never hated you though, not really. I would always see that little boy you used to be defending me on the playground and I could never hate him."

"And when you joined Glee, you started changing back to him. You stopped bullying me and the others. You have helped us, defended us, you are changing Noah. Just don't stop, that's the only payback I really need from you."

Noah looks up at Kurt with a tear stained face, "I am sorry Kurt. I wish I could take it all back, but I cant. Just, thanks you know."

Kurt smiles at Noah. He picks up the discarded towel and tenderly wipes Noah's face. He helps Noah finish dressing and walks to the door to let everyone know that he is ready to go.


	36. You can't change history

Kurt lets everyone know that Noah is ready to leave and the nurse brings a wheelchair in the room.

After a few minutes of arguing Noah gets into the chair. Kurt and Rebecca walk on each side of him, almost as if guarding the young man. Tom and Abby walked behind as if they were guarding him too.

They made the oddest looking group, the only real blood ties or family resemblence were between Noah and Rebecca.

Once they reached the front door, it was decided that Abby would drive Noah in her Mountaineer back to Tom's house with Kurt following in his Navigator.

Tom would take Rebecca with him to the pharmacy to fill Noah's percriptions and go by the grocery store. He knew that his kitchen had very little in the form of actual food.

Tom gave Abby directions to his house and a key for the front door. She made him and Rebecca promise to buy more real food than snacks.

Once Noah was belted in and Kurt had pulled up behind her in his Navigator, she started the drive to Noah's new home.

Noah broke the silence first.

"Thanks." Noah looks out the window.

"For what?" Abby never takes her eyes off the road.

"For being a bitch to me." Noah glances at her, rubbing his hands on tops of his sweatpants.

"You know if I wasn't driving I would hit you just like I did Tom." There is only mirth in her voice.

"I am injured, you're not suppose to hit the injured." Noah tries to look pitiful, even though he already looks like hell.

Abby looks at Noah out of the corner of her eye, the look on Noah's face is priceless and Abby cant help but laugh softly. It is a cross between, my puppy just got kicked and Ha Ha I know a secret.

She shakes her head at him.

"You just needed a nudge to make the right choice, we all do sometimes. I am a pretty nice person most of the time, unless you make me angry."

"Yeah, my sister said you were mean and crazy when she first met you. But that you stayed with me last night and you held my hand all night." The last sentence is said in a voice barely above a whisper.

She reaches over the consol of the SUV, gently takes the sleeve of his shirt between her fingers.

Noah looks at her hand. He slowly reaches for it, watching her small hand be engulfed by his larger calloused one.

"Noah, anytime you need me, I will be there for you. And that goes for your sister too."

She watches as Noah leans his head back and closes his eyes still holding her hand.

The rest of the ride is in comfortable silence.

They arrive at Tom's house with only getting lost once, turning left instead of right.

Kurt pulls in and parks beside her SUV.

Abby starts to pull her hand free from Noah's, he hangs on tight for just a moment.

"Noah were here." Abby doesn't say home because it isn't home yet for him or his sister. She knows that will come in time.

Noah's eyes slowly open, he looks around and then down at his hand. He smiles and reluctantly lets go.

Kurt is opening his door, chatting about the yard and the house.

Abby is walking up to the door when the lady from next door, who looks to be about eighty, walks into the yard. She is staring at Noah and Kurt.

Abby knows the old woman is curious about them, especially about the guys. They are a sight for sore eyes, one that is prissy and one that looks like a truck hit him.

She looks at Abby with a frown, "Tom isn't home, hasn't been home all day."

"Tom knows we are here, he gave us a key to get in the house." Abby holds up the key hoping that the old biddy will just go away.

"Well he didn't say anything to me about it. I think you should wait until he gets home to go inside the house." The old lady declared to them.

Abby has had enough and lets the old biddy have it as nicely as possible.

"Look, Noah needs to lay down before he falls down. Tom knows we are here, he gave us a key to get in the house. Noah is going to be living with Tom for a while and so is his sister. They are at the grocery store stocking up the kitchen."

Abby starts to turn around, when she hears the old lady say something entirely out of line and it is directed at Noah.

"So he's bringing the delinquents home now. I will have to lock my doors and windows from the looks of him. No telling what he did or what kinda drugs he's on. Don't need his kind here in this neighborhood." She is pointing a crooked, snarly finger at Noah.

That's it. Abby goes off.

"Let me tell you about this delinquent. He is someone that needs help you old bitch, not condemnation. He doesn't need someone like you making a judgment against him without knowing the circumstances."

Noah reaches out for her as they get closer, "Abby let it go, I am used to it."

Abby sees the look in Noah's eyes and it breaks her heart, she takes his hand in hers. She turns back to the old lady.

"If you have Tom's cell phone number then I suggest you call it. But you need to leave now, before I tell you exactly what I think of you and your judgment in very explicit terms. You wont like what I have to say to you lady."

The old lady walks off muttering under her breath about calling the cops.

Abby looks at Noah, "Are you okay."

"Yeah. She just said out loud what everyone else thinks about me." His shoulders slump over a little more.

"I don't think that about you. And I am quite sure Princess doesn't either." She smiles at the indignant look on Kurt's face at the nickname.

"No I don't think that about you Noah. And Abby, DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" He glares bullets at Abby.

"But its okay if Braveheart calls you Princess, right?" Noah cant hide the lopsided smile.

"Yes its okay if Braveheart. Dammit Noah stop that." Kurt stomps his small foot for emphasis.

Noah is laughing with Abby as they both try to look innocent.

They walk up the steps to the house. After a couple of attempts to unlock the door, it finally opens for them.

They walk in slowly looking around, it is a total mess. Clothes, magazines, papers lying around everywhere in the living room. The kitchen is not in much better shape.

"Oh, wow. This place is a disaster." Abby's eyes are wide in shock. _Men! She looks at the dishes and the food still on the stove. _

She yells to Kurt who is standing with Noah in the hallway.

"Can you find the couch Kurt?"

"Maybe.." Kurt leaves Noah leaning on the door frame as he starts to move stuff off the couch. _For the love of prada…._

"Abby can you find some garbage bags?"

"Shit, I am almost too scared to open the cabinets to look Kurt."

"Well we need them in here. My God these are last weeks newspapers."

Abby looks under the sink and finds a box of bags. She is taking them to Kurt when she notices Noah's eyes closing. She goes to stand next to him, ready to catch him if he falls.

Noah opens his eyes grateful to see Abby standing next to him.

"Abby can I ask a favor?' Noah's voice is light.

"Sure. What do you need?" She looks up at him with a small smile. Abby thinks he is hungry.

"Can Kurt help me take a shower or something. I haven't had one since the day before ….." He softly touches his lip and feels the stubble on his chin.

"Uh, I guess if Kurt doesn't mind." Abby is shocked by the request, but she understands too. It had something to do with the old bat in the front yard.

Kurt walking into the hallway, "If Kurt doesn't mind what?"

"Helping Noah take a shower or bath." Abby looks at the face Kurt is making at the request and sends him a silent message with her eyes.

Kurt stops making the face and sees something in Abby's eyes. There is more going on than just a simple bath.

"Come on Braveheart", Kurt gently places himself under Noah's arm and begins to walk them down the hallway towards what he hopes is at least a decently clean bathroom.

"Uh Abby do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Not a clue, this is the first time I have been here too. Just open doors until you find it. I will clean up the living room and make Noah a bed on the couch."

The first door Kurt opens is a large bathroom. There is a deep old fashioned bath tub in the far corner. Surprisingly to Kurt this room is the cleanest one they have seen so far.

Kurt helps Noah sit on the toilet and walks over to the tub. He rinses it out before putting the stopper in and letting it fill with hot water.

Noah has been quiet since Kurt agrees to help him with the bath. He just keeps hearing what the old lady was saying about him. His mind wants to let go and just scream that he is a human, that all he needs is someone to help him find his way.

He looks at Kurt and sees him fluttering around the bathroom. He knows that Kurt is there for him and he likes that idea. _Its not in a gay way either. _

_It's in a different type of way, one that maybe surpasses friendship and goes more for bromance. _

"Thanks Princess." Noah finally speaks to his friend.

"You know this is getting to be a habit today. First I dress you and now I am undressing you. If I didn't know better I would say you are enjoying this Braveheart." Kurt sticks his tongue out at Noah, who simply nods.

"I told you, I would just keep working on you", Noah winks at Kurt who squeals a little bit.

"Stop flirting with me Noah. I might start crushing on you if you get too friendly with me. At least that is what Finn thinks of me anyway." Kurt regrets what he says as soon as he sees the dark look cross Noah's features.

"I am sorry Noah, I shouldn't have said that." Kurt tries to smooth it over.

"I don't give a flying fuck what that prick thinks of you Princess. I trust you and I want you to be around me. I need you to be around me, to help me hold it together. I don't know why, but if you leave me or you let anyone tell you to stay away from me then I am not going to make it through this hell."

Kurt sees the fear in Noah's eyes and his heart breaks for his friend. He walks over to where Noah is sitting and kneels down in front of him….

"No one is going to keep me away from you Noah, no one. I think I need you as much as you need me. And so not in a gay way either. A friend is someone that you can talk to, someone that can hold you when the world gets to be too much. I don't have any guy friends. Most of them think like Finn, if I get too close then I am trying to get in their pants and I am most definitely not."

"So Braveheart, I am not going anywhere. Now lets get you in the tub, okay?" Kurt starts to take Noah's shirt off.

"So you might crush on me huh, Princess?" Noah tries to help Kurt take off his shirt. Kurt just slaps his hands away.

"That is not what I said Noah."

"So you might crush on me?"

"Gucci, do you want me to crush on you Noah Puckerman?"

"Well I am a stud and have you checked out my…." Noah winces in pain when he tries to strike a body building pose for Kurt.

"See what happens when you tease me, karma is a bitch Braveheart." Kurt has worked the shirt up to Noah's neck and is desperately trying to get his arms out of the sleeves.

"Ouch Princess", Noah is trying to hold his hand over his heart but Kurt keeps slapping his hand away. ….

After a few more slaps and threats from Kurt, Noah is freed from the shirt. He reaches over and turns the faucet off.

"Okay now that part is over, I have to take the bandage off of your ribs. Are you sure you don't want Abby to help with this?"

"Princess, you can do it. You watched the nurse just everyone else did, just no crying okay? Promise?" Noah knows what the bruises look like and he knows that Kurt will have a melt down if he doesn't make him promise.

Kurt looks at Noah and sees the desperation in his eyes.

"Okay, I promise not to let you see me cry, how is that?" Kurt knows that he is going to cry no matter what he tells Noah.

He starts unwrapping Noah's ribs, being extra careful not to pull the ace bandage tight as he is doing so…

As the bandage falls from Noah's chest, Kurt cant help but gasp at the sight. He thought it was bad seeing the bruises peek out from under the bandages, but seeing the full picture of Noah's chest is horrific.

There are so many, different sizes, different colors. It makes him sick at his stomach enough that he has to look away. He takes the bandage and lays it on the vanity, he uses the distraction to force the bile and tears back that are threatening to spill.

Noah sees Kurt's refection in the mirror and knows that Kurt is trying to keep it together. He stands and gingerly walks up behind Kurt, gripping the edge of the vanity.

"Its okay Princess."

Kurt looks at him in the mirror and sees the pain etched on Noah's face.

"You should be sitting down Noah."

"Not until I know you're okay Princess", Noah leans his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Noah I cant lie to you, this," pointing to Noah's chest, "makes me sick. I just want to kill the bastards that did this to you."

"I know. But it is over now. Hey I'm here with you, Princess, not back in that hellhole. And I don't think you are going to let anyone else hurt me are you?"

"No I am not. I will kick their sorry ass if anyone tries, except maybe Abby. That girl is mean and has a mouth like you do." Kurt tries to smile. Noah chuckles.

"Yeah she does doesn't she?" Noah smiles a little bit at his own question.

"Kurt let me have your hand", he takes the offered hand and places Kurt's fingertips on one of the bruises on his chest. Kurt tries to pull away, but Noah won't let him.

"Its okay Princess. Touch them, I am not going to break anymore than I already have in front of you." Noah watches as Kurt traces the bruise. He doesn't understand why he needs Kurt to touch them, only that he does.

Kurt traces the bruise and moves on to another one. He looks at Noah and watches him close his eyes at the contact.

He walks behind Noah, looking at his back. There are more bruises there. He gently touches the foot shaped bruise that covers Noah's kidney region. He hears the sharp intake of breath.

"Noah, I am sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for something they did to me. You didn't do this." Noah looks at his reflection in the mirror, seeing the different colors that litter his chest.

Kurt can hear the anger in Noah's voice. He gently scrubs Noah's Mohawk with his fingertips, hoping to calm him down.

Noah turns to Kurt and lays his forehead against Kurt's. The words are breathed over Kurt's lips. "Remember that I want you here with me. You aren't them, Princess."

Kurt lays his hand gently on Noah's non bruised cheek, "I will be here as long as you need me Braveheart."

"Now lets get you into the tub before Abby thinks I have drowned you." Kurt smiles at Noah.

Noah simply nods back to him and sits down on the toilet again.

Kurt helps him with his boots, socks and sweats. They opt to leave the boxers on, Kurt still doesn't want to meet Puckzilla.

_Migration by Mark Salling_

_Cuz you're my friend and I know_

_You feel it too_

_You can follow me_

_To a final destination_

_Whatever you need_


	37. Illusions

_Sorry about the wait…The holidays and not being happy with this looonnngg chap…I tweeked and tweeked it…The Glee kids and a couple more surprises are in the next chap and I am working on it right now…Happy New Year everyone and thanks to everyone that added alerts and favorite story….Peace_

Abby cleaned up the living room as much as possible, throwing old newspapers away and other garbage. She finally found the floor and furniture two garbage bags later. The couch a worn out leather thing, looked better with all the junk off of it, but she still thought Tom needed a new one.

She walked down the hallway from the living room, looking for Tom's bedroom. Pictures hanging on the walls caught her attention. Some were of his folks, some of him and a girl, and there were a couple of Jeff from a fishing trip.

Jeff looked the same as he did when they were in high school. His hair is the same style, the build is the same, even the same goofy smile. The pictures are of him and Tom only, no women, no kids. Maybe Tom has the family pictures put away somewhere else in the house. _Why do I even care? Why do I want to know? Maybe Jess was right and all the other therapists I have seen, maybe closure is what I need….._

Abby walks into Tom's bedroom and wishes she hadn't, piles of clothes litter the floor. Ugh, why are men so dirty? Well most men. Okay, why is Tom so messy? She gingerly walks around the different piles and makes it to the closet.

She carefully opens the door waiting for all the mess to come crashing down on her, like in the movies. Surprisingly nothing falls out on top of her, it is relatively straight. The linens are on the shelf along with a couple of soft looking blankets. She grabs them heading back to the living room to make up the old worn couch.

Thinking about the couch reminds her that she was talking to Luc via email last night about the bed she just purchased in England. That thought reminds her that she left all her things in her hotel room last night. _Shit! I totally forgot about my stuff in the hotel room. _

She drops the linens on the couch as she heads out the door to her truck. She left her phone in the console of her truck before she went into the ER last night. She grabs her blackberry and sees 53 missed calls, the same amount of voice mails, along with 58 text messages. _Oh hell this is going to be fun. _

First things first, she calls the hotel and asks them if they cleaned out her room or if they just charged her card again. They charged her card thankfully, the manager hopes that was okay. She tells him that was fine. Now to the voice mails and texts messages.

Her call log shows that the calls are from Luc and Sean, about a fifty fifty split between them. _What the hell_? _The first few voicemails are wondering where I am and why I am not answering my phone. The next several are threats from both of them coming to find me. They are worse than mother hens. The next one from Luc makes her hand freeze on the front door knob, "I am on my way to Lima fucking in the middle of nowhere Ohio. Sean is flying up too. We will find you Abby, don't worry." What the fuck? They have lost their fucking minds. What the hell are they saving me from? Shit! _

The text messages are the same, we will save you, we are on our way to Lima. Call me as soon as you get this message. She looks at the time on her phone and knows that Luc should be arriving before long and Sean will be in about a hour later. _Damn damn! _She doesn't know whether she wants to kill them or be glad they both love her enough to _come to her rescue_.

Abby opens the front door to hear an ear splitting scream coming from the bathroom. She takes off in a run hoping that its just something simple like a spider and not like Noah fell or is having a panic attack again.

She opens the door to see Noah sitting on the toilet laughing and holding his sides looking at the tub. Looking at the tub she sees a sputtering and completely soaked Kurt shouting obscenities at Braveheart. Abby busts out laughing and quickly takes a picture of the splashing Princess.

"Noah fucking Puckerman, I am going to kill you! How could you? You think this is funny? You just wait until I am dried off, I am going to make you pay for this! What the hell? Abby shut the hell up! This isn't funny! Don't you dare! Put that phone down Abby!" Kurt is shrieking at the top of his voice and splashing the water with his hands like a two year old.

Abby stops laughing long enough to ask what happened to the now soaked teen, "Noah could you please explain to me why Princess is in the tub instead of you?"

"Why the hell are you asking that laughing Neanderthal?" Kurt shrieks as he stands up in the tub. "My shoes are ruined Puckerman!"

"Okay then you tell me Princess, why are you in the tub instead of Noah?" Abby tries to contain her laughter again as she walks over to the tub and helps him out.

"He pushed me in the tub, acting like he was about to fall." Kurt flips Noah off and sticks his tongue out at him. He looks down at his dripping clothes with disgust clearly in his eyes. "Stop laughing at me! Noah, I mean it!"

"I'm sorry Princess but damn if you're not cute when you're all wet." The guffaws turn to moans as Noah holds his chest tighter. "Got to stop laughing it hurts too much." His face is red and wet from the tears of enjoying the scene in front of him way too much.

"You deal with him Abby, I am going to get a change of clothes from my car. Its just a good thing I keep an extra set." Kurt starts to walk out the door when Abby stops him.

"Why do you keep an extra set of clothes in your car Kurt?" Abby is really curious. She knows why people keep extra shirts or pants but not an entire outfit handy. She watches both of them as looks are exchanged between.

"You explain it to her Noah." Kurt's voice holds a bit of animosity in it. His expression softens when he sees the fear in Noah's eyes. "Don't worry I'll be back after I change and plot my revenge." He walks out of the room and quietly shuts the door.

Abby checks the temperature of the water making sure it is still warm enough for Noah to take a bath. It is, so she turns around to him, "so did you enjoy yourself Braveheart? Because I think you really pissed him off." She watches him think about his answer.

"Yeah, I just didn't think he would get that pissed at me. I used to be the reason he carries an extra set of clothes all the time. I used to toss him in the dumpster everyday or slushy him at school. I was a bully to Kurt and I still have a hard time wondering how he can be my friend. And now that he is my friend I don't want to lose him. I fucked up again." He looks up at Abby with tears sparkling in his eyes.

"I don't think you're going to lose him as a friend over this, but I do think the pay back is going to be tremendous. And you deserve everything he throws at you too. Remember that. Now let's get you in the tub.' Abby helps Noah stand up and step into the warm water. She drains part of it out after he sits down and reheats it by adding more hot water to the tub.

Once the water is hot again, Noah leans back against the tub letting the hot water soak into his sore torso. He winces at the dull throb in his ribs, the laughing was almost too much for him. He feels more than he sees, Abby's soft legs slip down on either side of him. He lets his head fall back into her.

"Is this okay Noah? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I don't want you thrashing around either if you start slipping down in the tub." She places her hands on his shoulders. Abby had rolled up her pajama bottoms past her knees, taken off her socks and shoes. She got in the tub with Noah sitting on the ledge behind him She feels him nod against her stomach. "So why did you bully Kurt? Because he is gay?'

"Yes and no. Partly because it was what everyone expected from me or wanted from me. And because he was comfortable being who he really is and not something everyone else expects him to be. It was easier to fit in if I acted like a badass instead of being his friend. By the time we started high school it had become a part of me." He sighs heavily leaning more into Abby.

"To look at me you wouldn't think I'm smart but I am. I have excellent grades but know one knows it. Don't want them to know. I skip class everyday and as far as the rest of the school is concerned I am barely passing or passing by fucking the teachers. I am the epitome of a football player or jock, big and stupid at school. I knocked up the head cheerleader who happened to be dating my former best friend at the time and I terrorized the geek population everyday.

But I changed after I joined the Glee club. I could do what I really wanted to do. Sing and play music. I love writing songs, arranging them. No one bullied me when I joined cause they knew I could still kick their asses. And I started making friends with the other members. I've gotten in more fist fights since I joined it than I ever did before, defending _them_. I cant stand the fact that the other jocks bully them, the very thing I used to do to them. Crazy huh?" Noah looks up seeing her blue green eyes staring into his own.

Abby shakes her head, "No not in the least. Everyone wants to be someone else at some point in their lives. I ran from this town ten years ago, because everyone thought I was something that I wasn't and it has followed me everywhere. I think you started to realize who you really wanted to be and you started to become that person. Then something happened to change it. You have a chance now to try again and to succeed this time. Now you have people that care about you helping you find your way."

Noah smiles at her. He cant help but feel maybe she is right as he snuggles into her more feeling her hands stroke the stubble that covers most of his head. "Um, Abby would you mind helping me to wash my hair? It hurts to raise my arms over my head and it would feel really good." He feels her push against his shoulders slightly, getting up from behind him.

"Sure let me get some shampoo and something to rinse out the soap. Will you be okay long enough for me to go into the other room for just a minute?" She asks him as she is getting out of the tub.

"Yeah, I promise to stay right here and not drown." Noah smirks at her. He leans back against the tub, missing the soft cushion she provided for his sore body. He grimaces as the cool metal comes in contact with his back, grunting in pain when his muscles contract. He tries to hide the sound until after Abby walks out of the room..

Abby can hear Kurt fussing about Noah trying to drown him as he changes clothes in the room across from Noah. She smiles thinking that he doth protest too much. The kid obviously likes being a drama queen, she can hear him mutter about the different ways Braveheart is going to pay. She laughs at some of them.

She walks to the kitchen grabbing a super gulp cup, rinsing it out in the kitchen sink. Abby remembers seeing a door in Tom's bedroom that she didn't open, _got to be his bathroom_. She walks quickly back there and finds his shampoo and soap; grabbing them goes back to Noah.

Abby watches a relaxed Noah for a minute, remembering his eyes. They were so open when he was describing himself to her. No fear, no pain, just honest truth behind them. She walks to the tub, remembering what the doctor told them she quietly tells him, "hey I'm back."

She watches as his beautiful eyes slowly open and he smiles at her. She steps back into the tub, sitting with a leg in front and one behind him, so that he is able to lean either way. He grunts a couple of times as he raises up from the back of the tub propping himself between her legs. She hands him the bar of soap, setting the shampoo beside her on the edge of the tub.

She takes the big plastic cup, fills it with water and begins to wet his hair. She holds her hand over his eyes trying to keep the water out of them. After wetting his hair she squirts a small amount of shampoo on her fingertips and begins to massage it into his hair. She watches as his head falls back onto her thigh quietly groaning at the ministrations. Abby gently rinses the soap out and wipes the excess water from his face.

"Thanks Abby, that felt too good. I forgot about everything for just a minute." Noah's smile is soft and genuine. "Um one more request?"

"If it involves your boxers, the answer is no." Abby blushes from head to toe at the thought of washing Noah's private area. She can feel him stare at her, watching her. _Why is he smiling at me? _

"You are blushing all the way to your toes Abby." He gently rubs her calf without thinking, lifting her foot out of the water. "See?" His laugh is gentle and soft.

"Ha ha Noah." She scoffs at him pulling her foot away from him and placing it outside of the tub. She slowly gets out of the tub, making sure not to bump Noah.

She walks to the closet and gets a wash cloth and a towel out, she hands the wash cloth to Noah.

"Kurt freaked out earlier when he took the wrap off my ribs and I don't know if he can handle putting it back on. The way I feel right now, it's going to hurt like a bitch wrapping me back up. Would you please do it so I don't have to see him upset anymore today?" Noah knows the way his ribs feel any type of pressure on them and he is going to breakdown again.

Abby kneels down by the tub, "Okay, I know that it is hard to look at the bruises Noah. So are you going to bathe or are you ready to get out now?"

"I need to wash off the last couple of days. Would you wash my back?" Noah holds out the cloth and the soap to Abby.

"Sure, but let me know if I hurt you." Abby holds out her hand so that he can pull himself forward in the tub. She soaps the cloth and begins to gently rub circles over his shoulders. She tenderly works her way down to the bruises on his lower back. "Do you want me to wash them too?"

Noah nods his head and tries not groan in pain as Abby runs the soft cloth across his lower back . He knows that Abby is not trying to hurt him, but of all the bruises, they hurt the worst. She rinses his back with warm water and he shivers at it the feeling of it. She hands him the cloth and soap letting him take care of the rest while she sets in the floor with her back against the tub.

Noah quickly washes the rest of his body. The pain is worth feeling cleaner. To know that the blood, bile, and tears are being scrubbed off his body.

Abby helps him to stand up and pulls the drain plug. She grabs the towel and wraps it around his shoulders letting it absorb the water droplets. "So how are we going to get the wet boxers off of you?" Abby really doesn't want to see Noah totally naked, the thought makes her uncomfortable. She watches Noah reach for the waist band of his wet boxers.

"Put the towel around my waist and then slip them down," Noah explains the way Kurt got him out of the scrubs earlier. He watches the blush return to her face as she takes the towel from his shoulders and slips it around his hips. The splat of his boxers hitting the remaining water in the tub makes her jump. It makes him smile.

Abby begins to plot her own revenge against Noah, Kurt and Tom. Each one for different reasons. Noah for making her blush and enjoying it. Kurt for taking so damn long to change. Tom for multiple reasons and his list just keeps growing.

She helps to steady him as he steps out of the tub and she notices the pain that is etched into his features. He sits on the toilet hugging his ribs. Abby grabs the sweats that are laying on the vanity and starts putting them on his legs. She gets him to stand up for her and pulls up the pants tossing the damp towel in the corner.

Noah is close to crying outright at the pain that is getting worse in his chest. He grips his sides trying to put some pressure on his ribs.

Kurt opens the door telling them Tom and Rebecca are back. Abby gets Kurt's attention before he walks back out the door. "Tell Tom I need him in here and take Rebecca to get some burgers or Chinese food for everyone okay?" She needs Tom's help and Rebecca doesn't need to see what is going to happen when Noah's ribs are wrapped again. "Please take your time, give us at least thirty minutes."

Kurt looks at Noah's face and sees the pain, noticing the wrap is still off and sitting on the vanity. He wants to stay but the pleading look on Abby's face tells him to go. "Okay Abby, but is Noah alright?"

"No Princess, I'm not. I don't want Rebecca to see me in so much pain and Abby still has to wrap them up again. So please do it for me." Noah's breath is becoming labored with each word as a tear slips down his bruised cheek.

"I'll make sure we take our time." Kurt looks at Noah with understanding eyes. He walks out and to the kitchen. "Tom, Abby needs you in the bathroom with Noah. Rebecca and I are going for some take out. We will be back in about an hour." He whispers, "make sure you take his meds with you, he needs them and a glass of water."

Tom watches as Kurt explains to Rebecca that Noah wants some Chinese food and said that she knew what he liked to eat. Something is very wrong, he grabs the bag from the pharmacy and a glass of water heading to bathroom. He doesn't hear any yelling or screaming coming from the room as he opens the door.

He sees Abby is kneeling in front of Noah talking to him, holding his hands. The words are soft and caring, _It's going to be okay, just try to relax, breath with me Noah, think about your favorite place to be… _There is water on the floor and he sees the wet boxers in the tub. He really doesn't have a clue what is going on but then he hears Noah groan loudly in pain. He walks quickly to where they are and wants to know what is going on.

"Abby what's happening? Is it an attack?" Tom asks quietly as he sit's the glass of water by the sink and opens the pharmacy bag taking the pill bottles out. He looks at Noah's face seeing the tears spilling down his cheeks. He can tell Noah is having a hard time breathing too.

"No, its not an attack. Noah is in a lot of pain and I still have to wrap his ribs. He wanted to take a bath, to clean up after last night. I think the heat from the tub was too much. You need to carry him to the couch and help me wrap them. Its going to take both of us, I think." Abby motions for the meds finding the one for pain, getting the right amount of pills out of the bottle. Tom hands her the glass of water as she gets Noah to take the pills.

"Noah, I'm going to pick you up and take you to the couch. I will try not to hurt you okay?" Tom knows to talk to him, to explain to him what is going to be happening to him.

Noah simply nods at him. He knows the real pain is yet to come before the pills take effect and ease the hurt. It makes him want to be sick, to feel so weak and helpless. Yet he knows Tom is only trying to help him.

Tom reaches out and picks Noah up, the same way he did last night, carrying him to the couch. Noah groans, his breath hissing between his teeth as Tom sits him on the soft leather seat. Abby is not too far behind him with the ACE wrap in one hand and his meds in the other. She sits beside Noah placing everything on the coffee table.

Abby tries to pull Noah's arms from his sides but he has them locked tight against his ribs. "Noah, you have to let go, I can't wrap your chest like this, come on babe hold your arms out for me."

"It hurts Abby, it hurts to breath. I can't do it, please don't make me." Noah begs her, his voice is full of anguish. "I'm sorry but we have to do this Noah, just try to relax and not fight us too much. It will be over soon and then you can sleep for a while." She is rubbing small soothing circles on his back, motioning for Tom.

"Tom, help me." She watches as Tom firmly pulls Noah's arms away from his chest, flinching when Noah starts gasping for breath screaming out in pain. He pulls against Tom's hold, trying to put his arms back around his chest. He is crying hard now. Tom is telling him everything is going to okay, that the pain will ease up soon. She begins to wrap the bandage tightly around him, feeling his tears fall on her arms burning her skin as if they were drops of acid. Its killing her to have to do this to Noah but she doesn't show it.

_Tom…_

_How can she be so calm with him? How can his pain not effect her? God, seeing the bruises, the pictures were bad, real life was worse. Knowing I was causing him pain…Abby never flinched wrapping them, no matter how much Noah begged her to stop, speaking soft gentle words, she kept going until she finished. What made her so strong? How can she be so calm with him? How can his pain not effect her? _

After several minutes Noah is laying back on the couch. The pain medication and exhaustion starting to work on his body. His breathing is more regular and the tears have almost stopped. He looks up at them tries to let them know he is alright but the words are stuck in his throat. Abby wipes his tears softly away, telling him that he did just fine.

_Illusions by Mark Salling_

_Is it possible_

_That what we're seeing_

_Is gonna come together?_

_And it's making me go crazy_

_Trying to figure out this illusion_


	38. Chaulk Outline

Abby and Tom step into the kitchen once Noah is a sleep. He seemed calmer before his beautiful eyes finally shuttered off the world. Tom looked like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped it into the ground. Abby just kept moving, staying busy putting groceries away. Tom answered the knock on the front door.

The knock on the front door was Miriam Cantrell bringing Noah's and Rebecca's things from their mother's house. Their mother sent all of Noah's things, including his guitar, letting anyone that would listen to her drunken rant that he was never to set foot back into her house again. Rebecca's things were scarce as Mrs. Puckerman said her daughter would be home in a few days after her lawyer got done with Social Services and she would be a rich lady for all the crap they were putting her through.

Miriam told Tom not to worry about it and that they would allocate some money to buy Rebecca some new clothes. Tom said that he would take care of Rebecca that he didn't need any money from the state, he wanted to do this for Rebecca. Their trip to the grocery store had an effect on Tom in a good way.

The grocery/pharmacy trip with Rebecca and Tom…..They dropped off Noah's prescriptions and started to grocery shop.

"Okay so what do we want to eat or what do you like to eat?" Tom has no idea what to buy for teenagers or nearly teens to cook for dinner. He was a TV dinner man himself or take out. He never learned to cook.

"You know we are Jewish right?" Rebecca has her hand on her hip with a smile sarcastic smile on her lips. Oh boy this is going to be fun…

"Uh, no. I didn't know that, so what can you eat. I know you're not suppose to eat pork right?" Tom remembers from a movie he watched that Jewish people did not eat pork, was supposed to be cause a pig was nasty or something like that.

"Right. We love mac and cheese, pizza, hamburgers, French fries, chips, soda's, snack cakes" …. She just keeps naming all kinds of junk foods…Rebecca thought she could just get him to buy junk food and all her favorites that her mom would never buy cause it took too much of her special water money.

"You know Abby made me promise not to buy all junk food Rebecca. So I don't think that we can get away with all of it being junk food. Let's see about some fruit and fresh vegetables okay?" Tom knew Abby would be disappointed in him and she already had enough reasons to be upset with him. He really didn't want to add to that list. He gave Rebecca a pleading look.

"You mean stuff that is good for me? Ewww….How about ice cream, its made from milk and twinkies or cup cakes?" She turns her nose up before naming off what she thinks should be in the four food groups.

"How about we get a little bit of everything snacks and good food, I really don't want Abby to get pissed at me. You know I am suppose to be the adult in all of this mess. Let's start down isle one and see what we can find" ….They walk down isle one and the journey of shopping with a preteen begins for Tom….

Tom spent the next hour and a half putting as many of the items back as Rebecca was putting in the buggy. He knew he was suppose to buy healthy food, but the look on Rebecca's face each time she found a favorite of hers made him cave on several of the items. Those big dark eyes, they looked like doe eyes and the pouty lips. She was gonna be a real heart breaker in a few years.

I'll have to lock the doors and keep her inside until she is eighteen or twenty one. If I get to keep her that long. Yeah I know I sound like a hallmark greeting card, but I like having her around and Noah reminds me so much of myself. He just needed someone to be there for him, to help shape him into being a good man. To love him the way parents should love their child. God I sound like I am talking about myself. My brother was the golden child, it was never me. I have a feeling that Noah went through something similar.

Rebecca actually did pick out fruit for Noah, apples, grapes, bananas. Rebecca told Tom that they never got any of this stuff unless Noah bought it during the summer when he was working. So Tom made sure he bought some of each kind. By the time they were finished shopping, there wasn't any room left in the compact car for another bag. They picked up Noah's meds and then went home.

_Back in the Watson Kitchen…._

"Tom what did you do buy out the store? And what about not buying so much junk food?" Abby has almost filled up the refrigerator and the pantry. She shakes her head at all the snacks, but has to give him credit for all the fruit he bought too.

"Have you ever tried to tell a pouting kid no before, because I haven't until today. And I bought a bunch of good stuff too. Fruits, veggies, meats….Oh did you know that they are Jewish?" Tom is trying to help Abby put the last few items away and feels more like he is in the way than helping. Her face is a mask, not really showing any emotions at the moment.

"Yes I have and it is just something you learn to do. You have to be the adult in this situation Tom. They need you to be strong for them, to set down rules, to make sure someone lets them know that they have boundaries and not to cross them. You will figure it out on your own. And no I didn't know they are Jewish. Just have to figure out some recipes that they like and is keeping with their heritage." She looks at him in a weird way.

Tom notices something dark flash behind her eyes for just a moment and then it is gone. _I wonder if she is thinking about the baby. Would she talk to me about the baby? Did she give up the baby? Would she tell me if it was back in Charleston? Why didn't she bring the baby with her? Shit I need to find out what happened…_

The moment is lost as Kurt and Rebecca come bounding in the back door. They both are loaded down with bags of take out. "I didn't know what to get you two so I just bought a variety of dishes if that is okay", Kurt says placing the bags on the dining room table. Tom nods at Kurt.

"So how did it go while we were gone?" He looks at Abby knowing that he will be able to read her face. Kurt sees the frown and her blue green eyes going dark before she answers him. Rebecca is helping Tom find the silverware and dishes for the table.

"It was really bad, I am not going to lie to you. He needs to sleep for a while so he can get his strength back. Thank you for taking Rebecca out of the house, I don't think she could have withstood watching her brother in that much pain. She should never feel helpless when she is around him." Abby squeezes Kurt's hand before there is another knock on the front door.

"Oh I met up with some of our friends from Glee while I was out. They wanted to come by and check on Noah. I should have called first, Abby I'm sorry." Kurt tells her as he is walking to answer the door. He was going to tell them it was a bad idea and to come back tomorrow. But when he swings open the front door it isn't his friends that are standing at the door. It is two extremely hot, sexy men who are looking frantically at him.

"Sorry to bother you, but we are looking for Abby Morgan. She is about five foot six, long strawberry blonde hair. We know that is her SUV sitting in the drive way. Is she here?" The tallest of the two is firing off questions as Kurt stands there mesmerized by the sight of him. Extremely tall, shoulder length black hair, the bluest eyes Kurt has ever seen, and the body of Adonis. The other one is African American shorter, but built like a UFC fighter, short buzzed hair style, amber eyes, and the sexiest mouth.

"Luc?" Abby screams when she hears his voice. "Sean?" She suddenly remembers that they came to rescue her. Both men walk in the front door past a dumbfounded Kurt to the kitchen. Tom hears the two men walk in to the room turning to see Abby run in to the taller man's arms.

"Abigail Morgan, what the hell is going on? Did you forget how to use the phone, email, text, or any other electronic form of correspondence?" Sean is berating her as Luc scoops her up in his arms. "What the hell are you doing dressed like that? It is late in the afternoon and you are still not dressed?"

Tom watches the unlikely threesome interact. He feels a pang of jealousy at the way Luc is holding her so tightly and just maybe the fact that she ran to his arms. He can hear the guy talk low to Abby in language he doesn't understand. Kurt whispers, French, in his ear as if he knew what Tom was thinking.

"Luc I'm fine. Sean stop yelling at me. Something happened last night and I forgot about everything else. I am really sorry guys, but I am glad you're here." Abby disentangles herself from Luc. "Let me introduce you to everyone and I will show you why I didn't answer you guys. Luc Maison and Sean Denarius this is Tom Watson, Kurt Hummel, and Rebecca Puckerman."

Tom shakes their hands while Kurt says hello in French and Rebecca just stares at Luc. Kurt knows she is crushing on Luc, why, because he is too. _He looks like a cross between Adam Lambert and that guy from Highlander. Shit think of Coach Sylvester in a bikini._

Abby motions for them to follow her to the next room, "And Noah Puckerman, he is the reason I forgot to talk to you guys." She watches Luc walk over to the couch and looks down at sleeping Noah. Sean stops when he sees the young man laying there. He understands now, or so he thinks.

"What the hell happened to him Abs? Was it a hate crime?" He stares at the bruised and stitched face, the wrapped ribs with the multiple hues peeking out along the edges. Luc is shaken by the image in front of him, he tears his eyes away to look at Abby.

"No, it wasn't a hate crime. His mother is to blame for some of it and our wonderful court system is to blame for the greater part of it. He was abused by his mother who was in a drunken rage and the rest by some freaks in Juvenile Hall. No one noticed what he was going through until he was released over the weekend." Abby's voice is low and starting to break with the hidden emotions she has held in check for the past couple of days. Luc walks to her and wraps his arms around her, picking her up off the floor. He takes her outside to the porch and sits down with her still wrapped around him. Tom goes to stop them but Sean puts his hand on Tom's shoulder shaking his head no at Tom.

"She needs him right now. Abby hates for anyone but Luc to see her upset. They have been through a lot together and well we all three have been; but she always goes to him." There is no resentment in Sean's voice, just understanding.

"Is he Abby's boyfriend?" Tom asks in a strange sounding voice. He knew he was feeling jealous of the way Abby went to Luc instead of him. But that was crazy, he knew that she could never feel anything for him after what he did to her.

Sean laughs at this, "No. Abby isn't Luc's type. They have been best friends for the past four or six years. They met in Charleston when she was rebuilding her life there. Her Aunt made her get involved in a program that helped out victims of hate crimes. Luc was a victim because he is openly gay. They more or less helped each other get their lives back together. I met her and Luc three years ago in Atlanta when she was looking for another store location. We all instantly bonded with each other. I run the store in Atlanta and Luc runs the store in Charleston Virginia. She is special to both of us." _Tom Watson…Shit he is that asshole's brother… _


	39. all my fellow readers

This for all my readers

I am now back and I have several chapters that I am proofing for my stories. I have never stopped writing them. My life has had several issues with my health and other private stuff. But to those that have pm'd me my stories are not up for adoption. They are my creation, my heart and my soul. Alot of my life is threaded into each one. A memory from my past. A thought of my future. I will be posting soon and to be quite frank and honest, the death of Cory hit a part of my past that I will be writing about also. So be prepared with the hankies when I post that one.

Peace my friends

Hemmy 


End file.
